The SheWeasel
by Simoriahh
Summary: It all started with Tripp's idea of finding one more singer for the Iron Weasel who could harmonize well with Derek. From that day, things and even lives have changed. Story better than summary, I promise! OC Included. Genre might change on the way
1. The Search for a SheWeasel

_Please read before the story below: _

_I must make a few things clear before you guys read my story. Firstly, and most importantly, my OC won't be a Mary-Sue I assure you! I took **all** the tests on the Internet and she's no way a Mary-Sue...so don't worry on that bit, okay? She's neither somekind of 'alter-ego' of mine, her personality has nothing to do with mine! _

_Also, I am aware of the fact that at one point, some of you will ask me to make her fall in love with someone in the band, due to some stuff that will happen throughtout the plot, but I will not make her fall in love with anybody in the band, so please don't ask me to. At one point, someone in the band will fall for her, even if she isn't falling back for that person, but this near the last chapters. _

_And finally: I am new to the "I'm in The Band" fandom, I just discovered it a few weeks ago, so please don't be very mean to me if I make any mistakes, especially on Ash's random trivia (I find it extremely hard to write funny lines for him), okay?_

_ENJOY & DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :P!_

* * *

"No, no, no, NO!" powerful yells could be heard from the fifteen year old Tripp Campbell's house one afternoon.

In this house where three rockers and an aspiring young guitarist would live, noise and rumpus was something more than usual, but this time it was something different. Tripp talked to the bassist and the drummer of the Iron Weasel, Burger and Ash, earlier that morning, when Derek, the lead singer, was still asleep, about bringing another singer in the band, whose voice could harmonize well with Derek's. The two of them agreed with the young guitarist at first, but knowing that Derek's selfishness might not allow him to share the spotlight with another person, they tried to convince Tripp that the idea of bringing another singer was hopeless. Tripp persisted thought, and managed to convince the others to help him persuade Derek as well when they would tell him about it. And, of course, the cocky lead singer didn't like the idea too much…actually at all.

"You guys have to be kidding me…" he yelled offended moving around the living room in front of the couch where the three were sitting "Another singer in the band? Are you trying to tell me that I AM NOT GOOD ANYMORE?" he added powerfully, emphasizing the last words dramatically with his strong English accent.

"NO!" Burger and Tripp responded in unison, at the same time thinking of what to tell Derek in order to convince him.

"Well, actually…I think you caught a little rust for a couple of months…" Ash started, but when noticing Derek's angry glare and Burger's elbow powerfully hitting his left arm, he stammered a bit and then continued "…not that anyone could notice!"

"Oh, save me that! Do you think I don't know what you trying to do? You're trying to talk me into getting another singer, then let him have all the spotlight 'cause he's young and fresh, and when you see yourselves on top of the game again, you're gonna drop me….Am I right?" he yelled madly at the three rockers in front of him, before throwing himself in one of the chairs, breathing out sharply.

"Oh, c'mon Derek don't be ridiculous!" said Tripp trying to calm his friend down "We would never think of replacing you…I mean who would teach me how to be a rock star if not you?"

"Who would help me with my hair if not you?" asked Burger.

"Who would make me eat bad sandwiches, watch eclipses unprotected or step in bear traps if not you?" also asked Ash smiling, but after thinking a little, realization finally struck him "HEY!"

Derek didn't answer the question he had been asked. He just rolled his eyes before finally closing them, sitting back more on the chair.

"It's not that you can't sing well Derek" started Tripp getting up to his feet "But I think adding another singer to our band won't hurt it…in the contrary, I think it would help us a lot in our comeback! I mean, many successful rock bands have more than just one singer"

"Name…three!" said Derek arrogantly, opening his eyes and showing out three fingers with his left hand.

"Motley Crue, Bon Jovi and Arosmith" answered Tripp quickly.

"Name fifteen!" replied the lead singer widening his eyes.

"It doesn't matter how many bands have more than one singer, Derek! After all, when it's about writing songs and making our comeback plan, five heads are better than four!"

"Yeah…" agreed Ash.

"Sorry, three!" Tripp corrected himself "And do you remember when you lost your voice and Izzy had to fill in for you? What if that happens again while we're on tour and Izzy's not with us? Would you prefer letting down your fans?"

Tripp's argument made Jupiter think a little. He had to agree that the kid was sort of right with that argument, besides, he needed a bit of help on writing lyrics to new songs, even if didn't admit it. But, because of his unbreakable pride, he got up to his feet and said slowly:

"Kid, I don't care with how many arguments you come up with…Derek Jupiter does not, I repeat, does not share the spotlight with some other dude!"

"Well actually, we were thinking of bringing a woman in the band to sing with you!" said Burger from the couch.

"Yeah, Derek! A woman could spice things up a bit on stage and give a bit more color to Iron Weasel's image" added Tripp.

"You should know best dude!" Ash said to Derek, nodding his head with a suggestive smile on his face.

Derek knew what Ash meant right away. It was true; his experiences from the past with women made him know best what one could do when on stage, but also that they are a lot of trouble. He knew he was cornered and had no way to stop the others from bringing a new singer in the band, so, even if he wasn't even 50% down with the idea, he said.

"I don't know if it's the nachos I had for breakfast that make me say this or my own messed up mind, but….alright!" he added in a way that made him look like he was in an extreme pain.

"Great!" said Tripp happily while the other two started cheering in the background before heading towards the two.

"Don't get me wrong lads" Derek began once again in his usual arrogance "I do not dig this idea at all, but I'm just curious how you're little plan of bringing a "She Weasel" in the band will turn out. My opinion is that our search will be disastrous, but if you wanna continue hoping another way, then I'm fine with it"

Tripp was deaf from every word that Jupiter let out that moment, sitting down on the couch and putting his laptop on the table.

"So….how are we gonna find a girl to sing in the band?" asked Burger confused while sitting next to the teen.

"Well, I'm gonna make a post, or more like an announcement on our blog and let everybody know we're on 'The Search for a She Weasel'" Tripp said the last words while typing on his laptop.

"Seriously kid?" asked Derek while sitting on the chair he previously sat and putting his feet on the table "'The Search for a She Weasel'? Ha…That sounds more like a MTV show!"

"Hey, hold everything!" said Ash confused while placing himself next to Tripp on the couch "Since when do we have a blog?"

"Since…I'm in the band…" stated Tripp matter-o-factly.

"Ohh…." the drummer nodded "And what's a blog?"

"We should start writing a few requirements" suggested Tripp, ignoring his friend's stupid question.

"Yeah…First of all she must be…" Burger thought a little "a woman!"

"I think this one was obvious Burger….Like what minimum age should she have?"

"I think at least eighteen or nineteen…" suggested Ash.

"And she should have a bit of past experience in singing rock music….Not ANY chick can rock n' roll!" added Burger.

"Okay…" said Tripp while typing what the boys said and adding the adjective "serious" to the list "And what else?" the young freshman asked looking around at the three men round him and eyeing Derek especially, who just sat back with his eyes closed, not caring about what the others were talking "What do you think Derek? How else should she be?"

"You really want my opinion?" Tripp nodded his head "Well then…She should be around 5.8 feet tall, hourglass shape, blonde, preferably blue-eyed…."

"DEREK!" Tripp yelled at him to interrupt him from what seemed a perfect daydream "This is called 'The Search for a She Weasel', not 'A Shot at Love With Derek Jupiter'!"

"Well, you asked my opinion kid…there ya' have it!" he said with an obnoxious tone.

"Okay, so at least eighteen and must have past singing experience" Tripp read from what he previously typed "I think this would be kind of all…Now: _'All aspirants must present themselves at the audition held at'_" Tripp stopped talking while writing his address in the post "_'on_' hmm…when should it be held guys?"

"Well they need to have time to see the post little man!" said Burger.

"I suggest in exactly a month from now" said Derek.

"Great idea!" said Tripp while writing the date which would be in exactly a month from that day "_'at around morning hours! Till then, all girls are asked to send a message through the blog's e-mail, in which they should write their name and age. See you at the audition!'_" Tripp finished the announcement by pressing the Enter button proudly to post it on the blog.

"Hey, but why did you write that they have to send their names and ages via e-mail?" Ash asked questioningly.

"He did that so we can make an alphabetical list of the girls before they come so we can organize things a bit Ash!" explained Derek rolling his eyes.

"Well, I guess that now, all we have to do is wait!" said Tripp leaning back on the couch to relax a bit before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

"You know, I'm REALLY curious how this thing is going to turn out!" said Derek laughing in a mocking way, not believing that they would find a new singer and thinking that all would end up as an epic and painful failure.

* * *

_So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me through your reviews :)!_


	2. Hopes and disguises

_Here's chapter 2! Thank so much for the reviews guys, it really made all bubbly and happy when y'all told me that I really wrote the guys in character, so THANKIES! Also: thanks for the favorites and for the story alerts, they also mean A LOT!_

_I'd also like you to know that I can only update just ONCE a week, because of school ., so please bear with me, for I can only update either on Fridays or Saturdays._

_Anyways, please review so I can know if you like it :)!_

* * *

A few days later, at school during the lunch break, Izzy, Tripp's best friend, comes up to his table and settles her tray on it.

"Hey Tripp!" she greeted with a high-pitched while sitting down next to her friend.

"Hi Izzy! What's up?" he responded before taking a bite from the cheese sandwich he had in his plate.

"Well, nothing new recently" she began, moving her plastic fork in circles on the small loaf of meat she had in front of her "I just wanted to tell you that…I really like Iron Weasel's blog" Izzy said with suggestively, with a big grin on her face.

"Aha…" replied Tripp after chewing down his food, realizing where the Izzy wanted to lead the discussion "I'm glad to know this"

"Yeah and I also read some of your newest posts…" She continued with a wide, innocent smile.

"Aha…Cool"

"And I liked them very much! And there's one particular one that caught my eye…"

"Izzy please!" Tripp cut her off "I know what you're trying to do! I understand that we're good friends and you want to join Iron Weasel so you can persuade a singing career, but you have the respect written there!"

"What do you mean through that?" protested Izzy, smashing her cutlery on the plate "I respect all the requirements there!"

"No…you don't!"

"Yes, I do! I have past experience: We once had a band together when we were little…"Booger Smack", remember? And besides this, I once filled in for Derek when he lost his voice…Remember?" Izzy said, her voice just below a shout, accentuating each 'remember' by widening her eyes in annoyance.

"Izzy" Tripp stared deep into his friend's eyes "We're looking for someone who did this professionally and who sang on stage in front of hundreds of people many, many times…" Izzy rolled her eyes before returning her attention at the fork next to her plate "Listen, I know that you're talented and wanna step on stage very badly, but not now Izzy...and not with us" he added the rest more softly in order to calm his friend, who seemed pretty upset that she was rejected so mercilessly.

"Okay, okay I got it!" she said raising up her right hand in order to stop Tripp from what seemed the beginning of a boring consolation speech "I don't have enough experience on stage…but what other conditions do I not respect?"  
"Well…" Tripp began once again "You're too young"

"WHAT?" Izzy let out amazed "I'm almost sixteen…I'm no toddler!"

"The minimum age is eighteen Izzy" the boy said putting his left hand on his friend's shoulder "We want a woman, not a teen!"

"Well, then…I guess I have to give up…" she said continuing to play with her food.

"Oh, c'mon Izzy! If you miss this occasion it doesn't mean that it's the end of the world for your dream of becoming a rocker. Just wait and you'll see: the sun will rise for you as well!" he said smiling widely in order to make her feel better.

"Thanks Tripp!" Izzy replied returning his smile, but once she figured out that the moment got too emotional she said mockingly "And don't worry, I'm not upset…When I'll have my own rock band, I'm gonna totally crush you guys and the little missy you'll choose as a new singer…so HA!"

"Oh, you really think so?" Tripp replied playfully, nodding his head.

"Aha! Just you wait and see…" she said grinning happily "You'll all get burnt, sonny!" Izzy added with her usual, signature voice tone.

The rest of the meal continued with the two talking like two usual teenagers, till the ring of the bell sent them mercilessly to their classes.

* * *

Several days passed and there was just one more week till the audition day. So Tripp decided to turn on his laptop and check the mail box for any submissions, while the others were watching TV lazily, as usual. He entered the site, put in the password and after a little while of waiting his jaw simply dropped on the floor and he couldn't speak for a few moments.

"Weasels…" Tripp finally managed to say, not taking his eyes away from the computer screen.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"Come and check this out!"

They all gathered next to Tripp and remained astonished as well.

"Whooa…" Burger simply let out, nodding his head.

"Now I certainly didn't see this one coming…" added Derek.

"Yeah, somebody changed your desktop image bro!" Ash said widening his eyes.

The thing that the Weasels were amazed of was that there were so many contestants signed up for the place in the band that they started to fear they couldn't audition all of them in jut one day. It was really unexpected, especially for Derek and even a bit for the most believing one, Tripp.

"How are we ever gonna audition all of them in just one day?" Burger asked Tripp clueless.

"I have no idea…" he responded sitting back in the couch.

Derek started chuckling slowly and the sound of Tripp's answer "You know…" he began entering the kitchen and moving the Venetian blind windows away so the others could see him when talking "I must say that I was anticipating this. I mean we're talking about women, right? They would do ANYTHING for fame and for getting their name out there" he said these words while opening the fridge and taking a can of soda, resting it on the counter "And I also anticipate that not even half, I think more but right now I'm sticking to half, can't even sing!" he stopped for a second to take a sip from the can "You should give up your little search now before your house is invaded by all those pink-skirted attention-seekers, kid!"

"Oh will you be a little more optimistic Derek?" asked Tripp a bit annoyed "I know that you think that you're spotlight in Iron Weasel might be in jeopardy, but can you at least stop adding those mean comments every time we talk about bringing a new singer?"

All the answer that the cocky lead singer could give was the cocking of an eyebrow and the sudden shut of the Venetian blinders.

"Don't worry guys!" replied Tripp addressing Ash and Burger "We'll have enough time to audition all the girls!"

"Aha…" Derek agreed sarcastically and obnoxiously while entering the living room again "Women…please!" They're good for just one thing…" he added sitting on one of the chairs, before taking another sip from his drink.

"Cooking?" asked Burger happily.

"Cooking…" whispered Derek chuckling in sarcasm, but when noticing the others staring at him in confusion, he automatically changed the tone of his voice into a more serious one, and after clearing his throat, he added "Of course, cooking!"

"There are four of us; we'll have time to audition all of them" said Tripp trying to stick on the topic.

"Okay, I agree with you" said Derek putting his feet on the table as usual "But there's one more week ahead and I bet there will be more submissions by then"

"Wait a second…" Ash said "Uh-ohh…" he added looking at Burger.

"What? What 'Uh-Ohh'?" asked Tripp panicked.

"Me and Burger won't be here for the audition dude!" Ash replied nodding his head.

"WHAT?"

"I got to take granny from the airport in the evening right before the audition day, take her to some relatives, then to meet her boyfriend, then to the spa and then back to the airport…which means I'll be back…" he stopped and put his right hand in front of him to count something on his fingers "On the morning right after audition day!"

"You can't be serious…" said Tripp giving him a frightening glare.

"In fact I am…I mean, who's gonna look after my grandma if not me?"

"Okay, fine, I got it! But why does Burger have to go with you?"

"Oh c'mon little man…" started Burger "I mean, who's gonna look after Ash to not hurt himself on the way if not me?"

Tripp looked at Ash from head to toe and then turned to Burger saying: "Good point!" He then breathed in sharply and then added: "Great! What are we gonna do now…"

Tripp looked around the room and noticed Derek with a victorious smirk on his face, which proved that he was thinking that he had won and there was no way for a SheWeasel to join the band. But that was exactly what motivated Tripp more and pushed him into sticking with his decision.

"Well I guess there will be just you and me Derek with all those hundreds of girls next week" said Tripp smiling in order to crush a bit of Derek's arrogance "How do you feel about it?"

"It's okay by me kid…Still I think this search is utter nonsense, but if you want to continue with it, I'm with you till the end!"

* * *

The morning of the audition finally came. Burger and Ash were already gone, so there were only Derek and Tripp against the entire army of women.

"Kid, wake up!" Derek said while trying to get Tripp out of bed and to get ready for attending the audition.

"What? At this hour…The sun isn't even up!"

"I know but...Will you take a look outside the window?" Derek suggested, heading towards the window of Tripp's bed and moving away the window curtains.

"What it the world…" Tripp said while looking out the window and noticing many, many girls outside waiting nervously at the door of his house. Tripp then took a look at his watch and asked shocked: "It's not even 4 in the morning yet!"

"Well kid, that's what happens when you say 'morning hours' and not a particular hour when it's about an audition…" explained Derek "You should've said 'late morning hours', they would've arrived here at more decent hours…such as 6 or 7!"

"You were right next to me when I wrote that post…" growled Tripp "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Wait a second!" said Derek watching Tripp carefully as he was getting angrier and angrier "Just a tiny bit…" he also added, and when Tripp's facial expression touched the climax of angriness, he added laughing: "I wanted to see this face!"

And so the auditions started. Derek and Tripp would stay one the couch in the living room, while each girl would enter the house one by one and sing a piece of from a song they chose. After listening to around two dozens of girls, Tripp had to agree with what Derek said the previous week, the only of them who could sing was a girl with the vocal range of a soprano, but they both agreed that there was no way she could join the band, for her performance had nothing to do with rock music. After listening to the two dozens of girls, Tripp looked at his watch, which showed 7 AM sharp, and then at the list on his computer and simply said to himself that that was to be one long day!

After a few more girls tried out and failed, Tripp checked who would be the next one to enter and he noticed something strange.

"Hey, wait a second…'Idabelle Fuentines'? I wonder…"

That was all that Tripp could say before a young girl, who seemed to have a really hard time walking on insanely high heels and wearing a tight black corset that made you think it was a miracle that she could still breathe, and with long blonde hair, entered the house. She descended on the stairs and sat on one of the chairs. While Derek looked like he really liked what he was seeing, Tripp's mouth was left open in shock.

"And who are you?" Tripp finally managed to say.

"My name is…" the girl started with a high-pitched voice which was familiar with the two, but then she coughed a bit and continued in a more casual and girly tone "I mean…My name is Idabelle Fuentines"

"IZZY?" asked Tripp more like yelling "What are you doing…I thought I talked with you at school about this weeks ago!"

"Whoa, chill out kid!" said Derek trying to calm Tripp down "Why are you saying this…I personally like her!" he continued looking at the blonde girl who just entered, flashing his white smile at her "Are you from around? Have we ever met?"

"Derek...wake up!" said Tripp while smacking the lead singer over the head with his hand in order to stop him from flirting with the girl "It's just Izzy with a blonde wig!"

"Oh, how dare you young man!" the girl stated getting up on her shaking feet due to the heels she was wearing "I have no idea what are you talking about and I demand you show me some respect!"

"Exactly kid, show the miss some respect!" he said towards Tripp before turning to the girl again, adding with a more alluring tone: "You may begin darling!"

Then the blonde girl started to sing a piece from the song "Rock Hard or Go Home" with an impressively powerful voice. She managed to sing a few lines amazingly till a strange noise was heard which made her stop totally embarrassed.

"What was that?" asked Derek cocking one of his eyebrows.

"My corset…" the girl began with a high-pitched voice but once again corrected herself and continued: "My corset clacked"

"Oh, what a disaster, my Goodness!" said Tripp sarcastically while heading towards the young miss "Poor thing, your corset clacked, what are you gonna do…" he then got close enough and pulled away the blonde wig the girl had on her head, revealing that she was truly Izzy.

"HA!" Tripp yelled out after ruining Izzy's disguise.

"Man! I was so close!" Izzy also yelled out.

"I can't believe this Izzy! How could you try to sneak in like this, it's ridiculous" he said towards his best friend, who had already crossed her arms in front of her chest, all miffed.

Then Tripp looked back on the couch at Derek, who did nothing but to stare at Izzy in amazement.

"Derek, don't just stay there…SAY SOMETHING!" said Tripp.

"I don't know what shocks me most lad" he began in a dramatic way "That I was fooled by her disguise or that I felt attracted to her for a few moments…"

"Now seriously guys" began Izzy in a serious tone "There's no other girl outside who wants this part than I do! Please let me join…" she said falling on her knees "You have no idea how it is to stay wrapped up in a tight corset and on five-inched heels while your head is itching because of a low quality wig since 2 in the morning!"

"Oh, get up!" said Tripp helping Izzy up from her knees "I already told you why you can't join the band at school weeks ago…"

"I know, I know…but c'mon you know I'm better than any other of these copycat Barbie dolls outside your door, you heard me perform!"

"Izzy, please, you're not making this any easier!" Tripp explained.

"Oh…wait a second, I can see what's going on here!" Izzy began in a more affected tone while taking of her heels and pointing the top of the right shoe right in front of Tripp's nose "You don't want a girl who can sing, you just want one who's only looks so you she can draw attention to your washed-up rock band image!"

"How dare you madam!" Derek asked with in his signature British accent, getting up from the couch angrily.

Izzy didn't answer anything. She simply crossed her arms in front of her chest again, this time holding her high-heeled shoes in each hand. After a short moment of silence between the three, Derek took a quick look at Tripp and then back at Izzy, saying slowly:

"If you can't remember the way out, I can help you!" he said with obvious venom in his tone. He must have gotten really offended of what she previously said about the band.

"You wouldn't dare!" said Izzy glaring up to him, before Derek lifted her up in his arms to get her out of the house.

"And I guess you know the usual lines: Don't call us, we'll call you!" he said while heading to the door.

"Believe me: You won't find anyone else for the band you're making a mistake!" she said while moving her legs in quick motions, so that Jupiter might drop her of his arms.

"Derek!" Tripp said also heading towards the door.

"What?"

"Put her down, now!"

"'Kay!" and with that, he let her go and she landed with a loud thud on the floor.

"Izzy!" Tripp said while helping her up once again and while Derek was getting back on the couch "I know how much this would mean to you…but please understand that it's not possible"

"You know Tripp, maybe I just don't want to understand and you'll see…" she stopped to inhale a big amount of air so she could sing the following things: "_That there will be no other girl like me!"_

When hearing her bursting into song again, Tripp just rolled his eyes and opened the door, trying to force Izzy out.

"_You'll see that I'm the SheWeasel y'all looking for!" _she continued while Tripp was tugging her out.

It took a moment or two, but after a powerful pull from Tripp, Izzy was finally out and Tripp slammed the door quickly. Then the next thing, Izzy appeared at the window of the living room, continuing to sing:

"_You'll see that at the end of the day I was the SheWeasel y'all were looking for!_"

But Derek cut her off immediately, closing the curtains and adding to himself:

"Some people…"

* * *

Hours and hours passed and so the dusk arrived. All girls got the chance to sing in front of the two, but none of them had what they were looking for. When the last girl left, who was, sadly, crying, Derek shut the door behind her and returned to Tripp with a victorious smile.

"I wonder why I'm not surprised at all, kid" he said stopping right behind the couch where Tripp was sitting disappointed "I told y'all this is gonna be a disaster, I told y'all this I a mistake, but did you ever listened to me? No!" he then turned towards the guestroom to get to sleep, continuing with his arrogant tone "You know, now I'm really sorry that I didn't made a bet with you guys…I'm off to catch some sleep kid, see you in the morning!" Derek then turned around the corner to his bedroom.

Tripp got up from the couch and decided that maybe Derek was right all the time and turned to get to his room as well.

"Oh, and kid…" Derek added turning back from around the corner "Remember: In rock business, never work with animals or women…got it?"

"I got it Derek!" replied Tripp smiling at hi friend "Good night!"

"Nighty night!" Derek also answered back with a smile and a quick wink before finally turning to sleep.

Once Derek was gone, Tripp's smile disappeared. He really wanted to get a female member in Iron Weasel, not only for singing, but also in helping him dealing with the guys. Of course, he would enjoy the times they would all fool around the house, but there were times in which he really wanted all of them to be serious in order to do some work, but it was rather impossible and in those times, he would feel exactly like a nanny for three over-grown children. So actually the main reason why Tripp wanted a grown woman in the band was the he thought that one would help him when putting the band to work when it was about rehearsals, and could also know how to get along with them and with their usual jokes and pranks they would pull off, when they would be in a fun mood. Tripp wanted a woman who could be a singer, a raw 'caretaker' and who could also have a clownish personality from time to time…but after the audition, he decided that this could be rather impossible.

He headed to his room, when the most unexpected thing happened…the sound of the doorbell could be heard followed by a short knock on the door.

* * *

_So what do you think? Please let me know ;)_


	3. The Marvels of A Foreign Country

_Here's chapter 3 guys! Sorry if I make you wait but I want you to know that I really love each and everyone of you who read and review my story, you guys are awesome and truly make my day :)_

_I'd also like to announce something: In case you haven't heard, I'm In The Band is to be cancelled after the second season, but there is still hope. A petition was started on twitter and whoever is a fan of the show should sign it as quickly as possbile, you can find the link to the petition on my profile page. We can't let this be the end of Iron Weasel, "We won't give up on our dream; Weasel nation TIME TO SCREAM!"_

_Enjoy chapter 3 :)_

* * *

Tripp was a bit surprised of the knocks he had just heard on his door. He took a quick look at his watch and figured out that it was pretty late, so he couldn't realize who would come at his door at such an hour.

He opened the door to discover a slender female figure. She was taller than him, which made Tripp almost automatically look at her feet to see if she was wearing heels, but she wasn't. She was wearing knee high, black, flat heeled boots and a white, thin winter coat. Her long scarlet-red hair was in perfect contrast with her bright blue eyes. The luggage which was lying around her made Tripp think at first that she was probably looking for a house for rent.

"Hi!" the young woman broke the silence with a warm smile.

"Hello!" Tripp also greeted "Can I help you?"

"Umm, yeah I think…Is this the house in which an audition for joining a band is held…or at least 'was' held?" she asked hopeful.

"Well, yeah…" answered Tripp scratching his head "Oh, come in!" he then added quickly realizing that he was keeping the girl outside in the cold while they were talking.

She didn't say anything back. She simply nodded her head and grabbed her luggage before stepping inside the house.

"Yeah, we had an audition today for a female to join the band" continued Tripp while closing the door "but it was in the morning and you're kind of late…"

"You mean the job is taken?" she said disappointed looking down at the teen "Darn it…" she added then looking down at the floor and slapping her forehead.

"Oh no! No…" Tripp calmed her down, the remark making her look back at him and stare him directly in the eyes. When noticing the young lady's gaze meeting his, Tripp stopped from talking for a split second, his mouth not allowing him to let out another sound. She didn't have a piercing or alluring glance that would leave him speechless, but he just felt like staring for a couple of moments at the girl's fine features which were enlightened by the lights in the house.

"The slot is still open, so if you still wanna try out…" he also added.

"Oh my Goodness, of course!" she replied, the smile returning to her face.

"But why did you come at this hour? It's pretty late…" Tripp continued, leading the young woman in the living room.

"Yes, I know…but my plane got a long delay and I also had a hard time finding the house…" she explained.

"Plane? What state are you from?"

"No, I'm not American" she said "I come from Europe. I am Romanian"

"Oh…" Tripp simply let out, trying to remember where that country would be positioned on the map, even if he was shamelessly failing "I guess that explains all the luggage" he laughed "By the way, I'm Tripp Campbell!" he then added, putting his hand in front of the girl in order for them to shake hands.

"Tatiana Popa" she said her name smiling, shaking Tripp's hand and then pulling him closer to kiss him on both cheeks.

Tatiana's unexpected gesture made Tripp blush fast, the red shade spreading quickly across his face. When Tatiana noticed this, she pulled away and explained herself.

"Oh, sorry about that! In my country, whenever we meet new people, friends or relatives we kiss each other on the cheeks. It's a standard greeting where I come from and it's something very usual…sorry if I embarrassed you…"

"Oh no, no problem Tatiana" Tripp said rubbing his right cheek with his hand softly, the red shade still being a bit obvious "There's really no problem…" he nodded his head happily "Anyways…you go have a sit on the couch and prepare yourself for singing till I return. I'll be back in just one second!"

Tripp then went up to the guestroom, where the three rockers would sleep, in order to bring Derek to assist as well. He barged in the room quickly, but unfortunately, the lead singer was already asleep, so he figured out that he alone would have to audition Tatiana. When he returned, Tatiana had already taken down her coat and put it next to her on the couch. She was dressed in a black low-cut shirt and a really short black skirt. Tripp stopped a bit in his tracks when noticing her, his jaw down on the floor, and even if he was in an angle from which Tatiana couldn't notice him staring, for she was too busy to check her nails, after a few moments he shook his head and got next to her.

"So, you ready?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yep!" she answered, resting her right hand that she was looking at on her thighs next to the other. She then took a deep breath of air and began:

_"You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know, I'll take your hand"_

While Tatiana was singing the first stanza, Tripp was listening very carefully. He was quite impressed. Her voice wasn't bad at all, it sounded pretty good.

_"When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

There's_ no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in…"_

She then took a deeper breath of air and started, with more power in her voice:

_"Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"_

Because Tatiana touched some really high notes when singing, Tripp became a bit inpatient that she might wake up Derek from his sleep, and knowing that he would get really grumpy when woken up, Tripp motioned to Tatiana to quiet down a little and to sing a bit softer. Tatiana returned him a puzzled gaze, cocking her eyebrows in surprise, but finished the song a bit quieter.

_"There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"_

And with that, Tatiana's singing ended, making her wait patiently for Tripp's opinion. The teen liked a lot what he had just heard; it sounded pretty good and very much what they were looking for. But still, he had a few things he had to check.

"That was really good Tatiana!" said Tripp nodding his head in agreement "And how old did you say you are?"

"I'm 23" she answered quickly.

"Good…Is this the first time when you audition for joining a band or have you ever sang in a band before?"

"Oh, you wanna know if I have past experience?" Tripp nodded his head "Well, kind of…As I child I would be a huge Metallica and Aerosmith fan…I'm into the rocker style since as long as I could remember. At fifteen, when I started high school, I met three guys who were friends since like kindergarten and were also in the rocker style. They formed a band called 'Sagittarius' when they were like twelve and they dreamed that one day they would be as well-known as many rock stars whom they had as role-models. They had an amazing guitarist, a very good drummer, an unbelievable bassist, but they missed a singer and none of them could really sing. So when I met them in our freshman year, I joined them as a lead singer. We sang for the first time at a school festivity at the end of the autumn and, if you asked me, I think the songs we sang pretty sucked…but surprisingly we received a standing ovation from the audience. And so, we performed at every school festivity and became kind of popular in our high school and even in a few others around the city. It was amazing really…we even recorded a kind of an album when we were juniors…One of the drummer's friends had a father who owned a recording studio and we recorded a few of our favorite songs. We didn't get any profit out of it, we just gave copies to friends and relatives, we didn't think of it as a business, it was more like fun…And there's one particular thing I can remember: It was our final week in high-school, a few more days and we would graduate, and we were invited to perform at our city's yearly festival in front of people of all ages and from the entire city. We were so happy when we found out and we accepted right away, but right before the concert I lost my voice so they had to cancel our performance…" Tatiana then stopped a bit to cross her arms in front of her chest, in grief for that memory. But after a short while, she continued like none of that had happed "Of course, we were a bit angry on each other for not managing to perform but it all passed quickly, like in one or two days…We figured out that there's no reason to cry for spilled milk and that chances come and go and it's not the end of the world…And to be honest, at the end of the day we didn't really cared we were cut off, we sang only for the love of rock anyways…Yeah…" she then breathed out softly with a smile across her face and sat back more in the couch "I lived some good times with 'Sagittarius' and not only with them…I can say I had a really lovely life till now and I'm thanking God for not having such things as tragic memories"

"And what happened with the band? You guys had a fight in the end?" asked Tripp curiously, getting really interested in Tatiana's story.

"Nah…" she responded smiling "But after we finished high-school, each of us took separate paths…" Tatiana then chuckled a bit before continuing "The lead guitarist is now a dentist, the drummer became a barman, the bassist a teacher and I...well…I kept the dream of becoming a singer throughout college and after I finished, I found a job as a small singer at a cozy café close to my apartment block. The payment wasn't well but at least I was doing what I liked most. Sadly, they closed the café like three months ago and I had to move in at my mum's place –she's never at home, she's a successful business woman and she has lots of stuff she has to deal with-, searching daily on my laptop for a job that could fit me. And so I found your blog accidentally and I decided that I might have a chance. I packed up and booked tickets for America and I decided that even if I don't get the job, I can enjoy a little holiday in the USA"

"Aha…well, what can I say? It was a pretty interesting and impressive story Tatiana" said Tripp "Right now, you have a really big, big chance to join the band…only that I must discuss with the other members of the band tomorrow and have a final decision, we are like a family and we can't just allow anyone to join us"

"I understand" replied Tatiana "and I'm really thrilled to know that you consider yourselves a family" she added smiling.

"You said you were a big Metallica fan when you were young?" Tatiana nodded "Were you an Iron Weasel fan as well?" Tripp asked hopeful.

"Umm…well, I heard of the band before…" she replied a bit hesitantly "I mean…I know that they were also very big along with my favorite rock bands, but I never listened to a song of theirs or know who the members are"

"Well then…is there anything you know about Iron Weasel?"

"Umm…I know that they're a rock band…that they used to be famous and…that's kind of all" she answered embarrassed.

Tripp remained a bit shocked that Tatiana didn't know anything about the band. They used to be huge and perform everywhere around the globe…how could she have missed them? He thought that it was pretty peculiar for her wanting to join Iron Weasel while she had no idea who they even were! But he had to admit: It was better than having some crazed fan-girl to sing with them.

"Okay then…" Tripp replied quietly "At least you're not a crazed groupie…" Tatiana chuckled softly at the hearing of Tripp's remark "So, I'm gonna talk with the guys tomorrow and we'll give you the answer then!"

"Fine then! But I also have to ask you something: I know you told that you're exactly like a family, but I hope that you also put love and passion for the rock music in what you do…I don't want to be part of a band which performs only for the money!"

"Oh no!" said Tripp quickly "We may be fooling around from time to time, but when we're on stage we do it all for the love of rock!"

"Good then!" smiled Tatiana, before rising to her feet "I guess I should be going now. I'll return tomorrow to get you're decision and, by the way, do you know any good motels around here? I don't have where to sleep tonight"

"The closest motel is like twenty miles away from here and I don't think you'll be able to find any free rooms at this hour" the teenager answered.

"Oh, great…What am I gonna do now…" said Tatiana nearly screaming of rage.

"Well…You can sleep here tonight" suggested Tripp.

"Really?" she looked at him with widened eyes.

"Well yeah, you don't have where to go so I guess that if you are to join the band, we should begin gaining each other's trust"

"Thank you!" she said smiling happily "How much will I owe you?"

"What?" asked Tripp puzzled.

"Well if I'm gonna sleep here tonight I should pay you a rent or something…"

"Don't be ridiculous Tatiana!" laughed Tripp "You're a guest coming from a foreign country and I should prove you how homey we Americans are, so no worries. Also, there's a house for rent right in front of mine. Come and have a look!"

And with that, Tripp leaded Tatiana in front of the door and he opened it to allow her to se the house he was talking about. Even thought it was dark, the "FOR RENT" sign was easily noticeable because of the streetlamps.

"That's a really nice place Chip!" said Tatiana at the sight of the house.

"It's Tripp!" the boy corrected her, a bit of annoyance being noticeable in his voice.

"Oh yeah, Tripp, I forgot…But don't you think it's a bit too big?"

"Yeah it is" Tripp agreed with Tatiana "But you won't feel lonely, if you join the band, you're gonna hang around with us around the house the whole time!"

Tatiana didn't reply anything to what Tripp said. She kept a smile on her face and nodded her head. Tripp then closed the door and turned to Tatiana saying:

"I'm gonna give a call to the owners tomorrow and you can talk to them if you are to stay…But now, go on and change and I'll show you where you're gonna sleep tonight" he ended with a big smile on his face, even thought he actually had no idea where to put the girl to sleep.

"Great!" she said smiling and heading to where she left her luggage, but then, suddenly, she stopped in her tracks and turned to Tripp "But aren't you gonna ask you're parents if they accept me to sleep in your house?"

"Nah! I live only with mum and with the weasels…if she agreed with the guys sleeping here permanently, I'm sure she'll accept you for just one night!"

"Only with your mum?" asked Tatiana "Your parents divorced?" she asked confused.

"Well actually…I never met my dad so…" answered Tripp with sadness in his voice and eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" said Tatiana when realizing she had touched a tender spot and heading towards Tripp to hug him.

"I'm fine, I got used to this!" he answered, Tatiana's hug making him blush once again "Umm…Tatiana? I think it would be better if you…"

"Oh sorry…" she said chuckling and backing away when realizing what he had meant and noticing the red tone of his cheeks "You don't need to be upset…My parents divorced when I was thirteen and to be honest with you, I didn't give a damn thing! I didn't care at all! I kind of understood the situation thought…they are both successful business men and are always on the delegations so it was really a wonder how their marriage lasted so long" Tatiana laughed "I had plenty of good friends and I kind of considered them my family so I didn't consider their divorce a 'house wrecker'. Besides that, it's pretty cool to have parents who are both divorced and into business: Dad sends money on my card monthly since they broke up and mum promised me before I left that she would also send me money till I make it in the USA…so, yeah! It's pretty cool!"

"Hmm, you really have had an interesting life Tatiana, I hope you'll tell me more if you make it in the band" Tripp answered quickly "Now go grab your pajamas and I'll show you the room!"  
As Tatiana headed to open her luggage in order to look for her nightie, Tripp started thinking desperately on where he could put her to sleep. He thought that it wouldn't be to cozy on the sofa, so he realized that there is no other alternative than letting Tatiana sleep in one of the bunk beds left empty, because of the absence of Burger and Ash, in the guestroom, even thought Derek was sleeping there as well.

"Okay now let me show you the room" Tripp said when Tatiana was done searching for her nightie.

He led her in front of the door of the guestroom where the rockers would sleep and decided that he shouldn't let Tatiana know that there was another person sleeping in the same room where she would sleep. He opened the door and said:

"This is the room!"

"Will you turn the lights on? I can barely see a thing" said Tatiana trying to look around the dark room.

"NO! Because…the light bulb burned out" Tripp thought quickly and came up with a perfect lie.

"Well then…how will I be able to see where I'm sleeping?"

"It's easy really. Look! If you look carefully you can notice three bunk beds. You go sleep in the second one!"

"Second one?" Tatiana asked as she was trying to look through the dark for the bunk beds Tripp was talking about. When noticing them, she asked again: "Why should I climb in the second one when I could just sleep in the first one?"

"NO! Because…the first one has a whole in it!" Tripp lied once again in order to cover the fact that Derek was sleeping in the first bed.

"Okay…" she then stepped inside the room, her shoes making an awful noise on the wooden floor, noise which made Tripp panic that Derek might be woken up.

"Easy there, don't be so noisy!" Tripp said in panicked, but when Tatiana turned to look at him with a puzzled gaze, he tried to act like nothing was wrong at all and continued "Mum has an uneasy sleep and she's awakened by almost any noise which is too loud"

Tatiana then stepped outside the room and headed to Tripp to thank him again for letting her sleep there that night and then asked where the bathroom was in order for her to change. After giving her the instructions and wishing her a good night's sleep, Tripp watched Tatiana as she entered the bathroom and then breathed out in relief that she didn't notice Derek and, also, that he didn't wake up at the hearing of their voices.

Tripp headed to his bedroom happily, thinking that if Tatiana joins the band, there might be a new beginning for Iron Weasel. She seemed a hard-working person and all the experience form her past made her be exactly what he was looking for in a SheWeasel. But still, he had to convince the other guys to allow her to join the band, or more accurate, he had to convince the fussy lead singer!


	4. SheWeasel in the House

_Chapter 4 is here! BIG, BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND SUBSCRIBERS, YOU GUYS ROCK, I LOVE Y'ALL! I'd like to make a few things clear thought:_

_My story is based on only the 1st season on the show, because in the second one they get signed with Simon Craig and what I'm writing now kind of interferes with the new plot. When this idea came to me, I only watched the first seventeen episodes from the first season and I had no idea that they would get a manager, so yeah...I think you got it :)._

_Also, some of you, after reading the previous chapter, might have thought that I'm writing an OC/Tripp fic, which is totally untrue. Tatiana won't fall for Tripp, Tripp won't fall for Tatiana, you'll see that she'll grow as a sister figure to him, so please have no worries on this aspect, okay? And to answer the question: "Will Tatiana fall for anyone in the band?" Well...I must ask you to return to the first chapter of the story in order to read the author note from there of which I mentioned that it must be read before the fan-fic, in order for you to get your answer._

_And now, the story..._

* * *

The morning finally arrived after an unexpectedly long night. Tatiana struggled the entire night to catch some sleep because of the awful smell of the sheets she was sleeping in. She couldn't complain to Tripp thought, for she didn't have any alternative than sleeping in that narrow bunk bed, even if she finally managed to fall asleep at an early morning hour.

Ash and Burger entered the house and when noticing that the living room was empty and figuring out that the other two band members were still asleep, they decided to just lie lazily on the couch till the others would wake up.

"Home sweet home!" sighed Ash placing his feet on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

Burger didn't say anything to Ash's remark. After he sat down, he just crossed his arms in front of his chest with a grumpy expression on his face.

"Oh, c'mon dude…don't tell me you're still mad at me"

Burger continued to be silent, so Ash continued.

"I know I forgot to gas up the van before we left and you had to push it all the way to the airport, but c'mon what's so big deal?" Ash asked grabbing a banana from the basket on the table.

"What's so big deal?" Burger asked tragically "I lost TEN POUNDS man! That's the deal" Burger once again said annoyed "Now I have to spend this entire week putting it all back!" he added before snatching Ash's banana from his hand and eating it in a savage manner, making the drummer back away on the couch scared.

"I'm off to the kitchen" Burger said throwing the banana peel on the floor and getting up to his feet "I wonder what Beth cooked while we were gone"

"I wonder if Derek and Tripp found a girl to join the band…" said Ash also getting up.

"Nah, Derek said he'd call us if that would happen"

"Ohh…" said Ash nodding his head "Well then…Do you think Derek felt lonely or bored sleeping without us in the guestroom last night?"

Burger didn't get to answer. In fact, after Ash's question, the noise of a door opening was heard immediately and the two could tell it was the door from their guestroom. To their tremendous surprise, it wasn't Derek's figure that came up in front of their eyes, but a female one. They could see a tall, slender and curvy young woman dressed up in a very short nightgown, who began stretching her arms up in the air and yawning deeply. Due to the fact that the girl kept her eyes almost shut during the process of stretching and going to the bathroom, she couldn't notice the two rockers staring at her from the living room.

The moment Tatiana disappeared in the bathroom and shut the door behind her, Ash and Burger's jaws dropped.

"No, I incline to doubt that…" Burger said slowly to answer the question Ash had previously asked.

They then started staring in each other's eyes not knowing how to react to what they had just seen. Did Derek return to the old habit he used to have when Iron Weasel was young and famous?  
"Okay…now I totally didn't see this one coming…" said Ash slowly.

"I can't believe this" said Burger heading towards the kitchen being followed by his band mate "We leave for just two nights and he starts bringing girls in!"

"Oh, c'mon Burger…What's wrong in bringing a person to have pleasant conversation with?" asked Ash raising his shoulders.

"Aha, I'm sure that was all!" said Burger opening and the fridge while Ash was taking a seat at the table "Just pleasant conversation the entire night!"

"See, I told you! I mean what else could have happened?" asked the drummer while Burger was taking a seat at the table as well with a plate of nachos in his hand. The bassist rolled his eyes annoyed before turning to whisper something in his friend's ear that made him gasp deeply with his mouth opened in shock.

"Do you really think?" asked Ash. Burger nodded. "But I t thought he's not able anymore…"

"Yeah, I thought that too…" said Burger chewing on his good "But it doesn't seem like it…"

Meanwhile, Derek had woken up from his sleep and exited the guestroom. He wanted to enter the bathroom, but when noticing the light was on and figured out that it must have been Tripp using the bathroom already, he decided to just go in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning Burger, Ash!" he said after entering the kitchen yawning. The two didn't answer; they just stared at him a bit, so Derek continued:

"Looks like your back. What's new?" he asked while opening the fridge.

"You tell us" said Burger.

The lead singer cocked his eyebrow questioningly "What should I tell? Nothing happened while you were gone. We didn't even find a girl to join the band…what a surprise…" Derek continued while preparing himself a bowl of cereal and taking a seat between his two band mates.

"I'm not talking about the audition Derek" said Burger "We were just wondering: Is there something…anything you want to share with us?" he asked suggestively, widening his eyes.

"Like what?" Jupiter asked being in complete darkness.

"Like that hot girl stepping out your room this morning" added Ash.

"WHAT?" the lead singer "What are you two talking about?"

"C'mon Derek, no need in hiding this anymore…we know!" said Burger.

"What do you know?" Jupiter asked, annoyance being obvious in his voice.

"Everything!" the two said in unison nodding their heads.

"Oh man…" Derek let out as a sign of giving up the 'fight' and started eating his breakfast.

"I mean really Derek, if you want more time alone to spend with 'other persons' all you gotta' do is ask, ok?" said Ash putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Derek chuckled in irritation. He really had no idea what his mates were talking about and that made him and angrier and angrier every moment.

"Are you two serious…? I mean really, it ain't funny anymore, you're getting on my nerves"

"You don't need to get all defensive, dude, we're just curious…" started Burger "Like…Where did you met her? How old is she?"

"Does she have any sisters?" asked Ash.

"Oh, for crying out loud…" yelled Derek throwing his spoon on the table angrily "WHO?"

"That tall, hot chick that you brought in the house" explained Burger.

"I think all that junk food you two ate for the past two months have seriously damaged your brains…if you have any" yelled the lead singer "I didn't bring anyone in the house yesterday except for the girls who came for the audition but none of them got the part so we sent them home…I have no idea of what girl stepping out of our room you're talking about!"

"Now Derek, seriously there was someone…" began the bassist.

"This conversation is over!" Derek said between his teeth, grabbing his spoon and starting to eat once again.

"Yeah, but…" started Ash as well.

"OVER!" he yelled angrily "Some girl stepping out of my room, please…And what did you guys do those two days while you were gone" Jupiter said trying to change that subject which he considered complete nonsense.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tatiana had returned from the bathroom all dressed up in jogging clothes and with her Ipod in one of her pockets so she could listen to her favorite music. Every morning, since she was in high school, she would wake up and start jogging for about half an hour in order to keep in shape.

Her body looked amazing, but boy did she have to work hard to keep it that way! Besides all the daily jogging, she had to keep a strict diet that didn't allow her to eat any candy, except for Sunday afternoons, or any other foods which had too much fat or calories, and had to do stretching and Pilates every evening before going to bed. It was hard, she had to admit it, but the results were fantastic; she simply loved the way she looked.

Tatiana wanted to go to the kitchen to get something to eat before heading to jog, but when hearing unfamiliar voices from the other side of the kitchen door, she decided it was best not to so she went jogging with no meal. When she returned, all sweaty and hungry, the three rockers were still talking in the kitchen about what they did the past two days, and even if she didn't know who she would meet when opening the kitchen door, Tatiana decided to enter anyways, for she was almost starving. But when she placed her hand on the doorknob, she could hear noise from the house: Tripp had woken up. He entered the living room and when noticing Tatiana wanted to enter the kitchen where the Weasels were having breakfast, he realized that he would better talk to the guys before they could meet Tatiana in person, so he can 'prepare' them in a way, so he said to her in the last moment:

"Tatiana, wait! Don't go in the kitchen yet!"

"Why not? Don't I have to meet the guys?" she asked in a pretty annoyed tone, still breathing hardly from the long distance she had run, with her right hand dropped on the doorknob.

"Yeah, but it would be better if I would go talk to the Weasels first so I can make you a small 'introduction' before they meet you in person, you know?" explained Tripp.

"I guess…" Tatiana said slowly taking her hand away from the door and blowing away from her face a piece of hair that got anesthetically in front of her eyes.

"And besides that…Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I think you should better go change your clothes before you meet the rest of the band…" Tripp added when noticing Tatiana's sweaty figure "I'll go talk to the guys" he added with a friendly smile heading towards the kitchen door.

"Umm…Tripp?" said Tatiana "Thanks for letting me sleep here tonight!"

"No problem…Oh, and I talked with the owners of the house that's for rent and they said they said they'll be here later today to speak with you!"

"You're a really nice kid Tripp!" Tatiana said smiling widely, rumpling Tripp's hair in a parent-like manner before heading to the bathroom.

Tripp felt a bit embarrassed to have his hair ruffled like that by a girl, but he figured out that Tatiana was older and more mature than him so he should've seen that one coming. So Tripp spent a few moments after Tatiana left to fix his hair before finally entering the kitchen.

In the bathroom, eyeing her exhausted figure after the jogging, Tatiana realized that Tripp was right: all that sweat on her face and on her clothes gave her a repulsive and repugnant look, so she had to do something about that. She returned to the living room, where her luggage was at and grabbed some of her favorite tight clothes, a pair of high heels, her makeup box and her hair straightener from inside it. Tatiana thought that if it was the first time when she would meet an actual rock band, the she would have to look her best in order to impress them.

* * *

"What are you talking about kid?" asked Derek in shock when Tripp said that he had found a potential girl to be their SheWeasel "We had our audition and none of the girls could make it in the band, so no one will join it!"

"Yeah but there's really an amazing one that came by last night and she has an amazing voice!" explained Tripp.

"I don't care how amazing you say this girl is. She missed the audition so Bah-bye!" the lead singer said putting the bowl in which he had eaten in the sink.

"Yeah Derek, I know, but it's because her plane had a delay"

"Oh kid, will you give it up?" Derek asked in an extremely affected tone, which was empathized by his strong British accent "I agreed with all your caprices of putting up announcements, of making auditions and listen to all that horrid singing voices yesterday that made me sick to my stomach, but that's enough! Iron Weasel has just one singer: Derek Jupiter, and that's final!"

"Oh please Derek, at least give her a chance! She sings since she was in high school. Her dream is to become a rock star…like us! Don't just crush her dream like that!" Tripp said slowly while Jupiter was heading to exit the kitchen and to enter the living room.

"It's a cruel world!" Derek said arrogantly before slipping in the living room.

"But she sang in a rock band for about four years and they grew very popular in their city!" explained Tripp following Derek in the living room, being also followed by Burger and Ash.

"Don't care!" he cut him off short sitting down on the couch.

"But if you at least give her a chance to sing a bit for you, you'll see that she might be a great addition to Iron Weasel…"

"'But if you at least give her a chance to sing a bit for you…'" said Derek mocking Tripp's voice and putting his feet on the table while grabbing the remote "FORGET IT!"  
"She's great, really. She's exactly what we've been looking for and besides that, she's really hot and that might help us on our image…" Tripp said these words while Jupiter turned on the TV and turned the sound as up as possible so he could be deaf of what the kid was saying. And he managed to be so till Tripp unplugged the TV.

"Wait a second little man!" said Burger "Are you talking about that girl who stepped out of Derek's room this morning?"

"Well, yeah! She didn't have where to sleep for the night and I let her sleep in your bed, Burger"

"Oh…I guess that explains a lot!" said the drummer nodding his head while both Burger and Ash sat down next do Derek on the couch, Ash staying in the middle and Burger at his right.

There was a sudden silence in the room. While Burger and Ash were struck by realization, Derek just stayed there with his arms crossed against his chest, his lips in a pout and his face expressing discontent. He was pretty mad; he didn't want any addition to Iron Weasel that could tear his glory and spotlight away from him, and noticing that the kid won't give up the idea, he couldn't do anything but act like a big whiny baby.

"Derek…" started Tripp in a calmer manner being welcomed by an angry glare from the cocky lead singer "Please, at least give her one chance to sing for you, nothing more…"

"Kid…" he began getting up to his feet "It's true that I may not want another singer in the band only for pure egoistical reasons, but putting this aside, you know that we can't just let anyone join the band, you know we're like a family…" he said while motioning to the other two rockers to get up from the couch and sit by next to him while he was holding an, what he thought, inspiring and touching speech "We're all like brothers here kid, you should know this better than anybody, and bringing another member in our band is not as easy as you may think"

While Derek kept talking and all three Weasels looked at Tripp, Burger turned his head to take a glance at the lead singer, but was distracted by another person standing behind Jupiter and his eyes widened when noticing it. He pointed to Ash to take a look as well, and when noticing her, his jaw simply dropped.

"What guys, what is it?" asked Derek when he noticed their amazed faces.

Tripp, who had noticed the person standing before Derek first, simply cocked his eyebrow and said suggestively: "Look behind you!"

"What's that supposed to…" Jupiter began, but when remarking Tatiana's frame when turning around his jaw dropped as well.

She was wearing a sleeveless low-cut black top and a pair of really, really tight black leather pants which had chains on one side. The high heels which she had on her feet made her even taller than she was already, almost reaching Derek's height with them. Even if her hair was naturally straight, the straightening iron gave it a more flowing aspect, her neat makeup and large hoop earrings completing her look perfectly. She was chewing on a piece of gum so after blowing a huge bubble, she smiled an alluring but still friendly smile and said:

"Hey!"

* * *

_So what do you think? Please tell me through your reviews, I'd really appreciate it ;)!_


	5. Meeting & Greeting

_New chapter is here! Thanks once again for the amazing reviews guys, they really mean the world to me, seriously they make my day! 333_

_Enjoy! (and pls don't forget to let me know what you think ;))_

* * *

"Hey!" Tatiana greeted them warmly, but all the rockers could do was just staring.

They kept eyeing her in silence for a couple of seconds, and then Derek turned to Tripp and mouthed, so the girl couldn't hear them:

"Is she the one you were talking about?" Tripp nodded, so Derek turned to Ash and Burger and asked another question:

"Is she the one who stepped out of my room?" they nodded as well.

He then took another look at Tatiana, this time checking her out a bit, and turned once more to the others saying in a very suggestive way:

"What are you doing to me…?"

Noticing that Tatiana got a bit confused of what was happening, Tripp decided that he should introduce her to the guys himself rather than letting them present themselves.

"Guys!" Tripp called.

"What?"

"Focus!"

"'Kay!" the band said finally taking their gazes away from the young woman.

"This is Tatiana, she gave an audition last night to join the band" he explained "Tatiana, this is the band" he said turning to her "This is Burger, Ash"

"Hi!" Ash said smiling and waving his hand in his usual way.

"And…" Tripp once again tried to end his sentence, but this time he was interrupted by Tatiana.

"Wait a sec!" she said "Burger, Ash, Tripp…" she added pointing at each one of them when she would say their names and then eyed Derek, cocked her eyebrow and continued: "And let me guess…You're Pole?"

"Derek" the lead singer said with a coquettish, but at the same time a bit irritated smile on his face "Jupiter"

"Aha…" Tatiana nodded her head "Well that's…unusual!"

"Hi!" Ash greeted and waved his hand once again.

"Anyways…I'm pleasured!" she continued smiling, her voice having the usual alluring tone it would always have.

"Hi!" Ash waved his hand for the third time.

"Enough of that Ash!" Tripp said fast.

"Sorry!" the drummer replied quickly, putting down the hand he was waving with.

"So" Derek turned to Tatiana with a flirtatious smile and settling his thumbs in his pockets "What brings you here sweetie?"

"Joining the band…" she said matter-o-factly, cocking one eyebrow.

"Right…" Derek let out a bit embarrassed of the obvious question he just asked only to flirt with Tatiana.

She then took a good look at Derek, at Ash and Burger behind him and at Tripp, with a gaze which would suggest the question: "Are you serious?", and then took a deep breath, smiled friendly and said:

"Well then…I'm really pleased to meet you all" Tatiana said these words before getting closer to Derek and kissing him on the cheeks like she did the night before to Tripp "I'm glad I have the chance to work with you" she then added turning to Ash and kissing him as well "And I hope we'll get along wonderfully" she ended doing the same thing to Burger as well.

"Hey, where are you going Tatiana?" Tripp asked when noticing that she was departing from them and heading to the kitchen.

"I'm off to get some breakfast, I'm starving Tripp!" Tatiana replied annoyed of the teen's question and a bit rudely before entering the kitchen and shutting the door behind her.

Tripp then turned to look at the rest of the band who was just standing there dreamily, mesmerized after Tatiana had kissed them. After a small moment of silence, all three of them melted in the couch behind them with a long gasp of happiness.

"I'm never gonna wash these cheeks again!" said Burger dreamily, gazing vacantly and rubbing his cheeks.

"Yeah, like you ever washed them before…" Tripp said rolling his eyes.

"So what do you know about her?" Derek asked, changing his position on the couch so he could be closer to the teen.

"What do you mean?" Tripp asked puzzled.

"What do you mean 'what do I mean'? I haven't seen something like that in years! A few moments ago I couldn't shut your mouth up…DETAILS, DETAILS!" the lead singer said quickly and anxiously.

"Well I guess…She started singing when she hit high school and joined a band called…"

"Do I look like I care about when she began singing, kid? Tell me important things like…How old is she? Is she single?" Jupiter said.

"Does she have a twin sister?" Ash asked from next to Derek.

"Does she a triplet sister?" Burger asked as well "Preferably chubbier…"

"Guys!" Tripp let out unbelievingly "May I remind you that this is neither 'A Shot at Love with Derek Jupiter' or 'A Shot at Love with ANY Iron Weasel Member'?"

"WHAT? You mean it's not?" Ash asked surprised.

"NO! Of course it's not! Tatiana is here to join our band and to be our SheWeasel…she's here to help us on our comeback!"

"Oh man…" the drummer said disappointed.

"But kid" Derek began cockily "If that's true, then why did she came to us and kissed us?"

"Because in her country kissing on both cheeks is a usual and ordinary greeting when people meet for the first time" Tripp explained, him doing some research of his own about Tatiana's country the night before so he could be aware of a few things from her culture.

"You mean she's French?" Burger asked excited before the other two rockers could start rejoicing as well from the news they got from Burger's assumption.

"No, she's Romanian!" Tripp then said in order to stop the three from their loud high-fiving and their shrieks of joy.

"What?" the band asked in one voice.

"Yeah, she's from Romania so she's Romanian!"

"Romania, where's that, in Asia?" Derek asked completely confused.

"I knew it was somewhere close to Brazil…" added Burger.

"I always thought Romania is hair-gel brand" also said Ash.

"Must every name or thing you've never heard about be a hair-gel brand to you?" Derek asked rolling his eyes.

"Ummm…" Ash thought a little "Yeah!"

"Whatever…" Derek said after hearing his friend's answer "French, Romanian or any other nationality it's good enough for me! I'll go talk to her" he added getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen.

"Derek…" Tripp said trying to block the lead singer's way.

"How do I look?" Derek asked the teen.

"You're hair is uncombed, you're unshaved, the eyeliner spread all over you're eyelids and you're still wearing pajamas!" Tripp said nodding his head.

"Oh, don't exaggerate!" he replied, but when Tripp held a hand mirror in front of his face, he let out a short yell "I gotta go change!"

"Derek we don't have time for you to change!" Tripp said looking away from the lead singer "I have to talk with you guys about her audition last night and we all should decide if we can accept her in the band or not!"

"I'm ready!" Derek's voice could be heard. When Tripp looked back at where Derek was sitting just a few seconds ago, he noticed that he was changed in one of his half-unbuttoned shirts and tight pants and the cologne he had used smelt from miles away.

"How did you…" Tripp let out, astonished of the speed Jupiter had had when changing his clothes.

"You'll learn when you'll be my age" Derek gave a simple answer.

"Okay…" Tripp said as the lead singer sat back on the couch "So, last night when Tatiana came over to give her audition…" Tripp began to tell the story.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tatiana was in the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. She had a huge unpleasant surprise when she had opened the fridge. She who was used to eating only healthy and calorie-free had the shock of her life when discovering that the refrigerator was filled with junk food, such as pizza, burrito and nachos. Tatiana had no idea what she could eat in order to respect her diet. She found some eggs too, only that she didn't want to look through Tripp's kitchen for a frying pan in order to cook them, thinking that that would be extremely rude of her. In the end, Tatiana decided to eat a few carrots and apples she had also found in the fridge.

* * *

"So, now that you guys are here, we can all have the decision if to accept Tatiana or not in Iron Weasel" Tripp said after retelling what happened at Tatiana's audition and the small stories she had also told about her life.

"Well that seemed like a nice movie Tripp! I wish I was home last night to see it too!" Ash replied.

"What? What movie?' Tripp asked puzzled.

"The movie you just told us about…about a Romanian girl whose parents divorced when she was thirteen but she had her friends beside her so she didn't suffer at all and she joined a band when she was in high-school and…" Ash began.

"Ash, that's Tatiana's story!" Tripp cut him off.

"Oh…" the drummer nodded his head.

Right then, Tatiana finished eating her 'breakfast' and returned in the living room.

"Oh, what's this smell…" she said when sensing the intense smell of cologne in the air. She looked around and when noticed Derek had changed his clothes, she stopped herself in the last moment from rolling her eyes and said sarcastically: "I wonder what it might be…"

"So…the little man told us you're not American and you flew all the way here" Burger said trying to build up a conversation. Tatiana nodded "And you're Ro…Ra…Romen…"

"Romania" Tatiana helped him smiling.

"Right…Please help me know if I'm right…Is Romania somewhere next to Brazil?" continued Burger filled with curiosity.

"Oh, c'mon guys" she started amazed "Don't tell me you've never heard of Romania before…" the room went silent for a couple of moments "I mean, you know…_Nadia Comaneci_, does this name ring any bell?" she asked putting herself in a gymnast pose.

"The supermodel?" asked Derek totally confused.

"_Hagi_? The king of football?"

"We don't watch football" replied Ash.

"_Ilie Nastase_?" Tatiana asked, pretending to hold a tennis racket in her hand and to play tennis.

"What is she doing?" Burger asked looking puzzled at the girl before him.

"I think she's fishing" Ash gave a guess.

When Tatiana heard Ash's comment she almost felt like giving up, but one more idea came up to her mind so she added rolling her eyes:

"_Dracula_?"

"Oh yeah! Romania, of course! Amazing place there in Transylvania" all three of them said in one voice.

Tatiana felt a bit insulted that rockers could only identify her country by a legend and not by its talents, but she figured that's at the end of the day they're all rockers so she should've seen that one coming. She then turned to sit on the chair from the right of the couch, closed her eyes and sat back to relax after a night in which she barely caught any sleep.

Derek then decided that that was the 'appropriate' moment so he got up from the couch, waved back his wavy hair and headed to where Tatiana was sitting. Tripp said Derek's name in a whisper in order to stop him from doing something stupid, but all that the cocky lead singer do was to turn his head and mouth the words: "Watch and learn!".

"So you're from Europe? Well that's another thing we have in common! I'm British, you see…Maybe we can hang out later to exchange opinions and thoughts together…alone" Derek said placing himself behind the armchair where Tatiana was sitting, putting each hand on each side of the armchair, looking down at her.

"I don't think so" Tatiana cut him off before opening her eyes and asking Tripp, in a much warmer voice than she used when answering to Derek "You talked with them Tripp?"

"Oh yeah, I did! And I think it would be fair if they could hear you sing too before we take any decision, I mean you gotta see how talented she is guys!" Tripp answered, making Tatiana smile widely on his last words.

"C'mon kid, do you think I can't see how _'talented'_ she is?" Derek said using a slang term in order for Tatiana to not understand what he really meant through 'talented'.

"Tripp" Tatiana began, her smile gone from her face "Do you mind stopping your little…" she gazed above her to take a look at Derek "…large friend from drooling all over me?"

"Well if he's drooling and getting you soaked then you might need this" said Ash handing Tatiana an umbrella.

"Oh thank you" she said grabbing the umbrella and opening it above her head, just under Derek's chin "You're a sweetheart!"

At the sound of Tatiana's compliment, Ash simply froze and displayed a wide smile which would make you think that he was nearly crying of joy because of some reason.

"What is it, dude?" Burger asked puzzled.

"My entire life I've been called all sorts of stuff: My parents called me a brat, my older sister called me a jerk, my teachers called me an imbecile and now…this wonderful creature calls me a…a…SWEETHEART!"

"Oh my goodness, she's blind! Oh, poor thing…" Derek said when hearing Ash's remark.

"Ok, enough with all these games" said Tatiana closing the umbrella "I got something I must talk with you. Derek, sit down!"

"What?" the lead singer asked surprised at Tatiana's nerve "How dare you tell me what to do? Do you know who I am? I am Derek Jupiter and I demand you show me some resp…"  
"SIT!" Tatiana cut him off, pointing to the couch with the umbrella.

"Okay" Derek then agreed quickly sitting down.

"Now, I came here all the way from my country in order to join Iron Weasel and to fulfill my dream of being a rock singer. I am aware of the fact that you are like a family and I totally respect and like that, that's why I understand the fact that it will be hard for you to accept a new figure in your family. I will promise to do my best in order to impress you guys and to convince you to accept me in the band, but if it won't happen, then I'll understand. And for the family part: If I'll be in, I'll be in as a sister, cousin, aunt, godmother…whatever…you know what I mean! I'm not here to make alliances" she added the last words eyeing Derek in particular "And I'd like to add as a closure: I'm here to join a rock band and a family not to fill my pockets with money, for I already have enough, or to obtain fame, for I know how much responsibilities it also brings you…I'm here for real!"

A small moment of silence set in the living room for a few moments, in which the band and Derek in particular, began contemplating a bit. The silence was suddenly broke by Tatiana's words while getting up from the chair.

"Those being said, I better show you how I can sing!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Tripp said, talking about the garage where the band would rehearse.

"Great! Is the studio far from here?" she asked, thinking that Iron Weasel had a recording studio where they would also rehearse.

"Oh wow, what a beautiful word…Can you say it again?" Ash pleaded.

"You mean studio?" Tatiana asked puzzled.

"Umm Tatiana…we don't have a studio…" explained Tripp a bit embarrassed.

"What?" she asked forcing a smile.

"Yeah, we rehearse in my garage" replied Tripp.

"In your garage, aha…" Tatiana nodded her head "I don't know what I'm still doing here to be honest with you, but after doing all sorts of crazy stuff in my life, I think I'm ready for one more!"

"C'mon let's go!" said Tripp, leading the way to the garage, Ash and Burger following him quickly. Derek remained behind so he can have one more try. Tatiana wasn't in the band yet, so she wasn't part of their 'family'.

"So did you sleep well last night?" he asked getting closer to Tatiana, while they began walking slowly after the others.

"Actually not, the sheets I slept in were really smelly, I barely caught some sleep near dawn" she answered in a friendly manner.

"And did you dream anything?" he asked getting even closer to her and putting one arm around her.

Tatiana rolled her eyes and let out a small breath before continuing, wanting to make a bit of fun of Derek.

"As a matter of fact I did…I was standing somewhere and there was this really cute, smart, handsome guy standing right next to me…"

"Oh, Tatiana…That's not a dream, it's reality!" Derek said referring to himself, flashing his perfectly white smile at her.

"Too bad he was a rapper though…I don't like the style" Tatiana continued, in order to make Derek regret of what he previously said, keeping in mind that rockers usually despise genres such as rap and hip-hop.

"That was a dream alright…" Derek said after taking in a big breath of air and his smile simply got erased from his face. He then pulled away from Tatiana and headed to the garage faster, leaving her behind.

"So predictable…" she chuckled before following the Weasels to their garage.


	6. Who let the dogs out

_Okay guys, so first of all: SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! It's been some really, really busy weeks with all the school projects and I barely had time for myself, let alone writing a new chapter. But thankfuly, it's over, at least for now 'cause I have a one week holiday ;). And to DerekJupiterLUVER, I promise I'll review your story ASAP, you give me amazing reviews and I think it's fair if I do the same to you :)._

_You guys have to keep in mind that I WILL NEVER abandon this story! I may update only on Saturdays or Sundays, but will never forget about it, for I have a notebook which is ENTIRELY written (with ideas for this story of course) and I promise this will be a very funny, juicy and gripping plot, so stay tuned people._

_Anyways, here's chapter 6 (It was supposed to be longer, but due to the lack of time I had to leave some things for the next chapter). ENJOY!_

* * *

"So this is our garage where we rehearse" said Tripp when Tatiana stepped inside the garage.

"Oh" she said looking around astonished "It's…nice…" she lied in order to be polite, not wanting to tell the guys that she actually thought that the place was a total mess.

"Yep, a total beauty!" Burger added proudly. Tatiana nodded her head with a fake smile on her face.

"Umm, Tatiana can I talk to you for a few moments?" Tripp asked longing to inform the young woman of a few things.

"Yeah, sure!" she agreed quickly.

Tripp then led Tatiana out through the glass door of the garage in the garden and shut the door behind him in order to have a private talk with her, leaving the three Weasels inside playing one of their usual games.

"Look Tatiana, I know you can sing and I'm sure you'd do great on stage in front of an audience, but there's one more thing you should know before making one step further into joining Iron Weasel" explained Tripp.

"Please don't tell me it's another requirement" Tatiana begged, staring into Tripp's eyes pleadingly.

"Well, kind of…I mean not really a requirement…" the teen was struggling to find words while scratching his head roughly "Look, the guys can be a little…larky at times"

"Larky?" Tatiana cocked one eyebrow confused.

"Yeah…and in those times they're not really in the mood of rehearsing and they do all sorts of stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Crazy and unpredictable stuff…"

"Oh c'mon Tripp…" Tatiana chuckled "You talking to me? I'm Romanian. What's the worst thing they could do, huh? Hijack a school festivity and pull the pants of a mix martial arts fighter?" she added the last part laughing.

"Umm, they already did that" Tripp answered with an innocent smile which made Tatiana's laugh stop abruptly.

She then took a look over the teen's head to look in the garage through the glass door and observed the three rockers doing foolish jumps and falling on their backsides, acting like a bunch of kids.

"Okay, now I'm scared" Tatiana said with widened eyes looking back at Tripp.

"But don't get me wrong: I too do these crazy things with them and have a blast and have fun, but sometimes, when I try to convince them to rehearse, they get all lazy and stuff like that…so most of the time, we're not really practicing…" Tripp explained.

"Aha…"

"Basically, that's why I wanted to bring a woman in the band, I was the one who came up with the idea, so she can help me handle them at times"

"So you mean I'm here to help you baby-sit a bunch of toddlers?" she said in a really mean way.

"No, don't get me wrong! You're here to join and perform with us on stage, but I just might need the help of a woman when putting them rehearse that's all"

"Alright then, I think I can do that" Tatiana said nodding and taking one more look inside the garage.

"But, you know, not all the time…I mean, I'm a teenager I wanna have fun at times and I'm sure you want too, I mean you're young"

"Yeah, of course" Tatiana agreed "And to be honest, back home I wasn't known as the 'sanest' person" she added smiling.

"You know, just help me when I ask you to, ok?" Tripp said trying to conclude.

"Sure" the girl agreed heading to the door and putting her right hand on the doorknob.

"Like, could you help me out…NOW?" Tripp asked smiling.

Tatiana took a look back in the garage and then back at the teen and said smiling widely:

"Of course!"

She then crackled her fingers and her head and headed to enter the garage.

"Just be a bit bossy with them and try to show 'em who's boss somehow…" Tripp continued with his explanations, but was interrupted immediately by the young woman:

"Do I teach you how to…what did you say you do in this band?"

"I am the lead guitarist"

"Do I teach you how to rock with your guitar?" she said sarcastically "Relax, I know what to do" Tatiana then added entering the garage with Tripp.

"Good that you're back Tatiana!" said Derek when noticing the girl had entered the garage "Now go on and sing, we can't wait to hear you!"

Derek, Ash and Burger then sat back on the couch simultaneously and stared smiling at Tatiana, waiting for her to begin singing. She cocked one eyebrow at the sight, forced a smile and said slowly:

"You want me to sing?" the three nodded their heads "Well, you should start cleaning this place up then!"  
"What?" the three asked in one voice, still keeping their smiles on their faces thought.

"I think I was clear enough the first time: I want you to clean this place up, it's a total mess!"

"Oh, sweetie, let me tell you something: We don't 'clean up', we're rock stars!" explained the lead singer cockily leaning back more on the couch.

"Oh really?" Tatiana cocked her both eyebrows while her both.

"Yeah! And besides that, it's our naptime! How about you sing a lullaby?" said Ash before the three could lean back even more on the couch and close their eyes.

After hearing what Ash had said, Tatiana almost lost her cool. She tapped her foot while thinking what she should do next. She decided that if they didn't want to listen when she spoke to them nicely, it was time she did it the harder way:

"ATTENTION!" Tatiana yelled like a general would do when angry on his soldiers in army.

The three rockers opened their eyes and let out a few screams when hearing the angry tone in Tatiana's voice.

"LINE UP!" she yelled again. The three men did what Tatiana had ordered them immediately and lined up by height.

"Why did she order us to line up?" Burger asked quietly, not wanting to be heard by the young woman.

"Maybe she's related to Ernesto…" Derek said slowly, statement which made the three of them look at each other concerned and then grip the belts of their pants quickly.

Tatiana started walking in front of them from one end to another of the line, staring them fiercely in the eyes. She then stopped at the end which had Burger standing and said firmly:

"Gentlemen, my name is Tatiana Popa and I do not like questions, understand?" she said making the three rockers feel very much like in a boot camp.

The three of them nodded their heads quickly.

"You answer only with _'Yes, madam, I understood'_! Understood?"

"Yes, madam, I understood!" the three said in one voice.

"Can I go pee?" asked Ash.

"Was that a question?" Tatiana asked glaring at the drummer.

"But I gotta' go!"

"HOLD IT!" she yelled.

"But I can't anymore!" Ash said pleadingly.

"THEN DO IT YOUR PANTS!" she yelled making the three rockers flinch once more "Here we have only order and discipline! Understand?"  
"There! I did it!" said Ash.

"Dude...!" said Burger disgusted, while the two rockers backed away a bit from the drummer who was standing in the middle.

Tatiana slapped her forehead, tired already.

"I said: HERE WE HAVE ONLY ORDER AND DISCIPLINE!" she yelled out "Do I look like I don't know what I'm saying?" she asked looking towards Derek.

"Yes, madam, I understood!" replied Derek in order to mock Tatiana's 'authority'.

"At the end of my arm lies a huge imbecile!" she said annoyed, pointing her hand at Derek.

"Yes, madam, I understood…" he replied "but at the other end, sweetie!" he finished making his band mates have a huge laugh about it.

"Wise guy, huh?" she replied insulted "Get at the floor and give me twenty!"

"What?" Jupiter replied puzzled.

"Twenty push-ups sonny! NOW!" she said between her teeth.

"Sweetie…" he said chuckling "You don't mean that!"

"Thirty!" she said in the same way.

"How dare you order me what to do?" Derek asked insulted.

"Forty!" Tatiana also continued.

"Don't you dare…"  
"You want fifty? Okay then, fif…"  
"No, wait, wait, wait!" he said desperately "I'll do forty!" the lead singer then got down on the floor and began some painful attempts on doing some push-ups.

"One…..Two…." Tatiana began counting slowly, in the same slow pace as Derek was doing push-ups.

"Whoa, check out all that coldness behind all that hotness!" Ash said watching Tatiana.

"Oh, you want to comment?" she said turning to Ash "No problem, I'll give you something to comment on! Down and give me twenty!"

Scared of Tatiana's rough tone, the drummer immediately got down and obeyed.

"Dude! You two actually do what this harmless chick is telling you two…? Sheesh!" Burger said laughing.

Hearing what Burger had said, Tatiana turned her head and gave a death stare to him. Seeing this, the bassist flinched and said almost tearing:

"Oh man…She's EVIL!"

"Get up yow two!" she said clapping her hands "Derek, you go get the vacuum cleaner and vacuum the carpets. Ash, I'll bring you a bucket of water and a sponge and you'll scrub the floors. Burger, you go order the tools, it's a mess on that shelves!" Tatiana ordered the three.

"And what should I do?" asked Tripp who till then only stood and observed.

"Well…What do you wanna' do?" she asked in a very warm tone.

"I'll just put that laundry from the couch in the washing machine then!" Tripp said.

"Listen up Tatiana! I don't know who you think you are, but nobody comes and bosses me and my boys around…" said Derek giving Tatiana a death stare.

Tatiana simply stared careless in Jupiter's eyes as an answer, and when Tripp gave her the vacuum cleaner she had requested for cleaning the garage, she handed it to Derek saying nonchalantly:

"Here's your vacuum cleaner!"

"Gee, thanks" the lead singer said between his teeth, forcing a smile.

"And Ash here you go: your bucket and sponge" she then said handing the drummer the bucket filled with water.

"Thanks" he replied with a friendly smile "But what am I supposed to do with it?" he then asked confused.

"Scrub the floor" Tatiana explained, but when the man gave her an even more puzzled gaze, she continued "Don't tell me you never scrubbed a floor before…"

Ash nodded no, so Tatiana took him by his free hand and took him to the part of the garage which had a really dirty floor. After she told him to kneel she started explaining what he had to do:

"You put the sponge in the water, get it out and squeeze it a little bit then start rubbing it on the floor till the dirt comes out. Got it?"

"These are way too many things I gotta' do once" Ash whined "Do I look like Napoleon to do many different things at the same time?"

"What different things?" she asked puzzled.

"Well, put the sponge in the water, get it out, squeeze it, scrub the floor, breathe, blink, think, wear clothes, exist…See? Way too many! Tell me to do just one thing and I'll do it!"

Tatiana rolled her eyes and then turned to Ash, putting her hand on his shoulder saying: "Ash…THINK!"

After looking in her eyes a little, the drummer said quickly: "Okay, I'll do the scrubbing thing!" before starting his work.

Tatiana then left to sit on the couch. She glanced over and saw Burger working silently at ordering the tools like she had told him to. Tatiana looked around the couch a bit and when noticing a magazine she opened it curiously and started browsing it. When finding an interesting article, she also laid her legs on the couch, beginning to read in a very relaxed position.

"Hey Tatiana, aren't you gonna do any work?" Burger asked a bit frightful.

"Me? Sweetheart, I am the guest in this house and you are the hosts, you should be the ones working not me!" she answered not taking her eyes away from the magazine.

"Okay…" Burger slowly said before returning his entire attention at the tools.

"_'Let's bring a woman in the band'_ you said, _'She's gonna help us with our comeback'_ YOU SAID!" Derek said to Tripp who was standing right next to the carpet he was told to vacuum sorting clothes, while he was struggling to find out how to turn on the vacuum cleaner.

"Derek, relax…it's just…"  
"I'm hearing chit-chat and I hope it's just my imagination" Tatiana said firmly, once again not taking her eyes away from the magazine.

The egocentric lead singer already had enough of Tatiana's behavior from the moment she put him to work, but that remark was the drop that filled the glass, so he said angrily:

"Will you cut it out? What is this, some kind of boot camp?"

"What is this?" she asked finally taking her eyes away from the magazine "WHAT IS THIS?" she then added glaring at Jupiter and getting off the couch "As long as I'm here, this is a boot camp, this is a maternity, this is a morgue…YOU'RE BORN HERE, YOU DIE HERE, UNDERSTAND?" she yelled out, pointing at the floor dramatically after each mention.

Tatiana's answer made the rockers silence and stare at her with wide eyes, having no idea what to say to what they just heard.

"The switch of the vacuum cleaner is right there, Derek" she then added calmly pointing at the small switch from the side of the appliance before once again lying down on the couch comfortably and continuing to read the magazine like nothing of that had ever happened.

"Who let the dogs out…" Ash said quietly and dramatically before returning to his work.

* * *

_Yep, Tatiana was really mean with guys in this chapter ;) I'd appreciate if you guys would review and tell me what you think...Anyways, I hoped you liked it! XOXO_


	7. Author Note

_***DEAR READERS***_

_Ok guys, I know what you think, I haven't updated in about 3 weeks and I'm sure some of you might assume that I'm abandoning this story. Let me asure you this is untrue! I am fully dedicated to this fan-fiction and I spend a lot of time of my life working at it, but now I just don't have time to update. This month I have dozens of final papers, projects, presentations and studying to do and I barely have time to eat, believe me! I'm going through a difficult phase of high-school and I hope you will understand me, for I wish that no one else will ever endure what I'm enduring now. _

_My last final paper will be on the 2nd of June, but that doesn't mean I won't update till then, but I don't promise I will either! I'm struggling to find time to type down new chapters and maybe there will be updates till June the 2nd. Remember that notebook with ideas I told you about? Well to prove you how much I love this story I want to tell you that I'm carrying it with me everywhere I go and it's, in a way, like a child to me! I have plenty of ideas for this fan-fiction and I promise it will be one worth-waiting plot, just please bear with me till the end of my school projects._

_The reason why I made this author note is because I LOVE each and every one of my readers and I hate it when I don't have time to write for you guys and leave you hanging. When I have a bad day, I just open my inbox, read one or two of your reviews and I feel better immediately, that's how powerful your lovely words are! So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE wait and I promise I'll give you one amazing, worth-waiting, hilarious, funny & entertaining plot. Till then please take care & wish me luck for my school (I'll be needing it!)_

_LOVE YOU ALL!_


	8. Tat, the impish brat

_Ok guys, I know I haven't updated in a long while and I AM EXTREMELLY SORRY to make you wait! You guys mean a lot to me for reading my story and I feel bad for making you wait! I just had to pass through my exams, presentations & portfolios period for school (and I may add taht I got straight A's at every single one of them ;)) and to relax a little, because I had many headaches after I finished. I promise that updates will come regularly now, on either Saturdays or Sundays, since I have only 3 days of school left :)! _

_Oh, and one more thing: I've been to a contest and I guess that now, it's official: I am a writer! I won 1st prize (with many praises from the jury) at a short story contest and one of the persons in the jury was a very known writer in my country and he said many nice things about my short story (BEST DAY EVER!)._

_Ok, enough bragging, back to the story:_

* * *

"This is ridiculous! I'm not doing this anymore…especially for a woman!" Derek said angrily after only a few minutes of work, throwing away the vacuum cleaner hose from his hand.

Tatiana lowered the magazine and looked at the enraged man with a cocked eyebrow.

"Go back to work" she said calmly before returning her attention at the article she was reading.

"Now exactly WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he yelled outraged walking towards the woman "You think you can just enter one's house and boss them around like you own the place?" While Derek was talking, Tatiana lifted herself up from the couch, totally ignoring him, looked for a carpet brush and then picked up the hose "I don't know how it is in your country, lady, but here, we…"

"If you don't wanna vacuum the carpets anymore I guess you want to brush 'em, right?" Tatiana asked interrupting Derek from what he was saying and turning to face him, for he was right behind her because he followed her around the garage.

"WHAT?" he said widening his eyes at the sound of the woman's continuing audacity.

"Here!" she said showing him the brush she had in her left hand.

Derek looked like he was ready to explode of rage, but he kept in mind that it was still a woman he had in front of him, so sticking to his manners, he took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. He then took another good look in Tatiana's eyes and realized she was very serious about him cleaning up the place. Derek tried to reach for the hose that the woman had in her other hand, because vacuuming was easier than brushing in his opinion, but she withdrew her hand and pushed the carpet brush closer to the man's face. The rocker rolled his eyes and grabbed the brush annoyed.

"Okay…I took the brush, but there's no way…" he began, but was interrupted by Tatiana's right leg hitting his ankles lightly and he fell on the floor in his al fours. Noticing the girl looking down at him with a cocked eyebrow and realizing that he had no way out of that, Derek took a deep breath once more and began brushing the carpet, mumbling annoyed in silence at the same time.

Tatiana then went to put the vacuum cleaner away in one of the corners of the garage, but once she did so, something unexpected happened.

"AAAAAHHH!" she screamed out.

"What is it? What happened Tatiana?" asked Tripp concerned while the other three rockers looked in her direction.

"I…I BROKE A NAIL!" Tatiana said almost crying showing the boys her left hand.

The three rockers looked at each other a bit and then gave Tripp an annoyed stare. All the teen could to shrug his shoulders before the others could just roll their eyes and get back to what they were doing.

"Oh man…It's gonna take me forever the fix it!" Tatiana said sadly looking at her broken nail. She then reached for the closest thing she could sit on in order to repair her manicure and that was…Derek's motorcycle.

"And I used the last drop of my favorite nail polish on these!" she said as she sat down and pulled out of her corset-like shirt's décolletage a nail file and started filing her nail.

Burger noticed first that Tatiana sat down on Derek's motorcycle so he immediately pointed it out to Ash. They were both annoyed and at the same time a bit scared of the woman's attitude, so they figured out that Derek might teach her a lesson now, keeping in mind that he would go crazy if anyone would even touch his motorcycle, let alone sitting on it! They both smiled in an evil way and whispered to Derek to look at where Tatiana was sitting. When catching her in his gaze and realizing that she was sitting on his motorcycle, Derek almost felt how his face turned red of fury and his eyes started twitching. Without saying a word, he slowly lifted himself up from the floor and headed to stand right behind Tatiana. She didn't notice anything, for when something happened to her nails or hair, the world would be dead for her. Derek slowly grabbed a tennis racket from nearby, watching Tatiana's frame in extreme, resembling very much the image of some kind of psycho.

"Tatiana…Tatiana…" Tripp was whispering waving his hands desperately to catch the woman's attention "Get off…! GET OFF THE MOTORCYCLE!" he also added whispering so Derek couldn't hear him, after Tatiana turned her attention to him.

"Yeah, yeah…just let me finish fixing my nail!" she said a bit upset of Tripp's interruption from what she was doing.

"Do it! DO IT!" Burger and Ash were gesturing silently to Derek.

Staring down at her angrily, Derek rose up his right hand and looked like he was ready to smash the racket over Tatiana's head, but something stopped him from doing it. It looked like something kept his hand up not allowing it to lower not even a tiny bit and his face, even if it obviously showed burning rage, it also made Derek seem that he was in a battle with himself. The fact that he was gnashing his teeth and his hand was trembling in the air gave a rather scary sight for the ones around him, except for Tatiana of course, who was too busy with her nails and didn't notice anything happening.

"_Never raise your hand against a woman_" rang in Derek's head.

After the man's sudden revelation, Tatiana finished with her nails and got up from the motorcycle and in the exact same moment, Derek smashed the racket over his own head. The strange noise and the shocked gazes of Tripp, Ash and Burger made the woman turn around and look with a cocked eyebrow at Derek.

"Hmm…had no idea that a racket around the neck is the new fashion among rockers these days…" she said sarcastically.

"No one…touches…my motorcycle…" he simply replied in a shaky, gasping voice, with his hand still on the racket handle and staring bluntly at the object.

"OK…" she said slowly not knowing what to think.

"I think it would be best if you could show us how you can sing a bit sooner…like now…" said Burger a bit hesitantly, backing off a bit scared when Tatiana turned to look at him.

"Or maybe this chick can't even sing…" Derek said returning amazingly quickly to his usual self, approaching Tatiana and glaring at her in the eyes "and she's hiding the fact behind this charade!"

"Yeah…if that's her real name…'_Chick_'!" said Ash accusingly, also approaching her with Burger.

"No, that's not my real name. It's Tatiana" she stated matter-o-factly.

"SEE!" said Ash pointing his finger at the young woman "I knew it! I bet she's here to spy on us and steal our success!"

"You can barely book a gig…What 'success' is there to be stolen?"

"Well, you little…" Derek began angrily.

"Don't waste bro!" Ash said putting his right hand on Derek's chest to prevent him from what seemed to be the beginning of an attack over the woman "I can prove it to you that she's a spy!" he added starting to make circles around Tatiana "I'll prove that she is a….Russian spy!"

"Cool" Tatiana said chewing on her gum and popping a bubble uncaring.

"I'll test her if she can speak Russian" Ash said to the others, and then turned to the young woman "Can you speak Russian?"

"No" she said quickly and calmly.

"I guess she's not a Russian spy…Then she must be a French spy! Can you speak French?"

"Je n'ai parle pas francais!" her answer came quickly.

"No, she ain't a French spy either" Ash said turning to Derek.

"Who cares what sort of spy she is? All that matters is that she can't sing and came here to put us at work!" Burger interfered.

"YEAH!" Derek and Ash agreed in unison.

"Guys, stop saying that! She's not…" Tripp started coming over at where the others were standing.

_"Never opened myself this way_  
_Life is ours, we live it our way_  
_All these words I don't just say_  
_and nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you_  
_Every day for us something new_  
_Open mind for a different view_  
_and nothing else matters"_

Tatiana sang amazingly, closing the rockers' mouths around her, the first, being so high, even scaring them a bit. After she finished, Burger, Derek and Ash stared dumbstruck, with open mouths at her.

"Happy now?" she asked sarcastically. The three nodded.

"Then back to work!"

"WHAT?" the three asked in shock shaking their heads.

"Back to work! This place is far from being clean!" she said turning towards the exit.

"Where are you going Tatiana?" Tripp asked curiously.

"To that shop I saw you live close to, to fetch some food" she said before checking her back pockets and adding "and a pack of smokes" and with that, she exited the garage.

"This woman is totally out of control!" said Derek as soon as Tatiana left.

"Yeah! How dare she comes and tells us to clean after ourselves!" protested Burger also.

"Guys, check it out, I'm Tatiana: Aaah! I broke a nail! Ahh! Aah!" said Ash in a girly voice, jumping up and down holding to his right hand which had its index finger pointed up.

"No, I'm Tatiana: Oh, look at me! I'm coming from a small, unknown country and I'm so perfect so I have to boss others around!" said Burger in an even more ridiculous girly voice.

After all of them laughed of the two impersonations of the young lady, Tripp said:

"C'mon guys! Cut her some slack! I mean she's new here in my household and in this country and I'm sure she doesn't mean to be like that!"

"Oh kid! Don't tell me about women! I encountered more than you could ever imagine and that type of woman is the kind who always gets us men into trouble…BIG TROUBLE!" Derek said pointing his finger at the door.

"C'mon Derek! I'm almost sure you acted exactly the same way when you first arrived to the States" Tripp continued with a confident smile "I bet you walked the streets with a cocky smirk on your face, strutting like you owned the place and…"

"I can hardly see the connection!" said Derek obnoxiously before crossing his arms against his chest and continuing "How can one woman be so demonic and evil…That Tat is one impish brat!"

"Wait! What did you say?" asked Tripp.

"_Tat, the impish brat_!" Derek repeated. His eyes then lit up like he was struck by an idea and when he looked at others, he noticed that they also had that spark in their eyes. Derek then gestured to the others to get to their instruments.

Each of them had something mapped out in their mind, so a new instrumental was made almost instantaneously. Derek also made up some lyrics in his head so he began singing in his microphone:

_"Who let the dogs out?_

_Who let the dogs out?_

_Who let the dogs out?_

_Who let the dogs out?"_

Burger pretended to be a dog, barking after each time Derek would say the line and after the final time he let out a wolf-like howl.

_"As soon as I'm back home she puts me in the leash_

_I have to do her way or else she will unleash_

_She doesn't seem the type to play, oh she's no actress_

_She's more like the type of chick to keep you tied down to the mattress!_

_She's a demon; she's a femme fatale,_

_She's a nightmare, oh yeah that's the word to call_

_But I guess there's nothing good in there, overall!_

_For she's a sadistic wolf dressed in a sheep_

_Always hungry for flesh and ready to eat_

_But at the end all I can say is that:_

_It's only Tat, the impish brat!_

_She makes you brush her carpet,_

_She sends you to the market,_

_She puts you clean the place till you fall flat on your face!_

_She knows no mercy, for she'll cut you off_

_Till you grab to your hair and pull it off_

_But at the end all I can say is that:_

_It's only Tat, the impish brat!"_

Derek finished the song staying in his knees, the way he would also stay whenever the band finished a song.

"Wow, that was great!" said Tripp while the others were celebrating because of the new song "I just hope Tatiana wasn't anywhere close to hear this!"

"Oh ,relax kid! What do you think that impish brat's gonna do, huh?"

* * *

_Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that this chapter was longer but I had to split it in two chapters due to lack of time!_

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_


	9. Making friends

_New chapter here people! Thanks for all your love and appreciation, it means the world to me =)!_

_And, if you want to follow me on Twitter (I might put from time to time details about future chapters and other importans stuff readers must know throughout the story, so it's a kind of a 'must' for fans of this fan-fiction and besides this, I'd love to stay in touch with my dear readers =)), the link is: /#!/LadyStarlight03 _

_If you can't see it, then just go on my profile page and you'll find the link at Homepage, but till then, back to the story..._

* * *

Tatiana returned quickly after the boys finished singing the song they had just composed. She had a pack of cigarettes in her left hand, already open and with one missing, sign that she smoked the way back, and two diet bars in her right hand. When noticing her, Derek, Burger and Ash started chuckling thinking of the lyrics of the song they just played and Tripp kept nudging them with his elbow to make them stop.

"What…?" she asked with an annoyed look on her face and with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing!" replied Tripp.

"Nothing to do with you!" added Derek still smirking.

"Not at all!" also said Burger.

"Nothing about you, Tat!" added Ash. The band gave him angry looks when he pronounced the word 'Tat', thinking that Tatiana might put questions about what they did in her absence.

"What did you just call me?" asked Tatiana furrowing her eyebrows and walking a few steps closer.

"Nothing, nothing…no" the band stammered while backing away from the woman.

"WHAT did you just call me?" she asked raising her voice and stopping in her tracks.

"…Tat…" said Tripp slowly.

"What?' she asked confused.

"Tat…it's from Tatiana" he continued.

"Oh…" she said "I think I like it!" she added smiling.

"Phew…" the band let out relieved.

"Honey, I'm leaving for my self-defense class…" said a blonde middle-aged woman, sticking her head through the door she had just opened, but stopped talking when noticing the new female figure "Hello there…" she said entering the garage and closing the door behind her.

"Hi!" Tatiana said, turning afterwards her gaze to Tripp like asking him who the woman was.

"Tatiana, this is my mum Beth! Mom, this is Tatiana, a girl who's auditioning to join the band!" said Tripp getting Tatiana closer to Beth.

Beth offered the young woman a friendly smile, but when noticing the raunchy, in her opinion, clothing she was wearing, her face turned into a more serious look while pushing her hand forward to shake Tatiana's.

"Well hello…Tatiana!" she said once again looking up and down the woman's appearance.

"Hey there, miss C.!" she said slapping away softly Beth's hand, embracing her and kissing her on the cheeks the same way she did to the band.

Beth was surprised by Tatiana's sudden action, but what she was even more surprised of was the strong smell of cigarettes the young woman had impregnated on her cloths and hair. When she backed away, Beth looked at her dumbstruck while she was chewing gum noisily, looking back at here. Beth then shook her head and turned to Tripp with a forced smile.

"Sweetheart, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure mom!" Tripp agreed, before his mother led him to a corner of the garage so they could talk.

"Tripp, what is a woman like that doing in my house?" she said a bit furious.

"What? What's wrong with Tatiana?" Tripp asked surprised.

"Just look at the way she's dressed, Tripp…she looks like you guys just gathered her from the highway" Beth said taking a small glance at the woman, who was lighting up a cigarette in her mouth "And did you feel that cigarettes smell on her clothes? It's disgusting and rude! I may have agreed with three stupid rockers living in my house, but there's no way I'll agree with a woman like that in my household!"

"C'mon mum! Relax, she won't be living in our house, she'll live in that house that the Johnson's have for rent just on the other side of the street. And besides, she's not even in the band yet! We didn't decide if to let her join Iron Weasel or not, we're still thinking of it!" Tripp explained.

"Well hopefully, she won't! I don't care if she won't live in my house; I just don't want people like her next to you!" Beth explained before turning to the door. On the way, she gave Tatiana, who had just stuck her bubble gum underneath the tool table, a really angry glare.

Tatiana just looked careless back at her, inhaling some more from the cigarette, as Beth exited the garage.

"She doesn't like me, does she?" Tatiana asked indifferently, blowing out the smoke from her lungs, looking at the door but referring to Tripp.

"Well…umm…you don't have to be upset, Tatiana! Mum doesn't like the boys either and…"

"Upset?" she laughed "Like I'd care what an old hag would care about me…No offense!"

"How dare you speak about Beth that way!" protested Burger, getting pretty mad that the woman he had a crush on was being insulted.

"This guy here has a crush on her?" asked Tatiana turning her gaze once again to Tripp.

"What? Me…? No!" said Burger panicked.

"Aha…" said Tatiana while finishing her cigarette, lighting it off and throwing the cigarette stump away "How you guys play a song?"

"What?" the band asked in unison.

"Yeah, I sang something for ya', how about you play something so I can know how you guys sound together!"

"Well that would be cool! Right guys?" said Tripp looking at his band.

"Aha…" they simply replied.

From what Tatiana had done and said throughout the day, Derek, Burger and Ash pretty much loathed Tatiana and couldn't stand the sight of her, especially Derek, because of his easily-hurt ego. His easily angered personality and nerves which were pulled maximally, made him feel nothing but hatred for the young woman. In his opinion, she was cocky, obnoxious, self-centered, attention-seeking and rude, and nothing in the world would have made him change his opinion about her.

While they all set up their instruments again, Derek couldn't decide which song they should play, but when taking a look at Tatiana, he made up his mind almost immediately and gave a sign to the others so they would understand what song they have to play. In the meantime, while the band was tuning up, Tatiana sat back on the couch and started eating one of the diet bars she had bought, for she was almost starving! When the boys finished the preparations, they started playing and Derek singing, while throwing glares to Tatiana from time to time.

_"Goodbye, farewell,_

_I'm through with all your lying._

_So hear me now,_

_An spare me all your crying._

_Pretty bitter!_

_I wanna leave you everyday_

_Pretty bitter!_

_I wanna dump you anyway_

_Pretty bitter!"_

Tatiana looked attentively at the four while they were playing, and if when she first met them earlier that day she wasn't sure if she wanted to join their band, after seeing this amazing performance, she knew she wanted to be a weasel…or a sheweasel. Tatiana knew from a mile away that Derek sang that while thinking of her, but she didn't care. Even though she figured it out easily that none of the guys liked her, except for Tripp of course, the only person in the band she could say she didn't like at all was Derek. She could tell from the moment she saw him, when he tried to flirt with her, that he was one arrogant, selfish and self-loving person, like many she met before, and made her totally sick. And even though she might have accepted his flaws only for the sake of being band-mates and friends, she couldn't and didn't, for she felt that he was really rude with her from the first moment.

"Wow, that was really cool!" she said after swallowing the last piece of diet bar and throwing the wrapper away.

"Yes, yes…of course it was!" Derek said indifferently, adjusting his microphone.

"Hey, why don't you sing a song with us so we can know if it sounds well Tat?" Tripp suggested "You don't mind if we call you Tat, do you?" he also added.

"No, not at all! But what song? I don't know any songs of yours" she answered.

"Well, how about…'Weasel Rock You'? It was a real hit at the time and every rocker knows it!" Tripp said

"'Weasel Rock You'? Hmm…I think I know it…Does it go like: 'Weasel rock you, on stage we're wild and crazy; Weasel shock you, back home we're wild and lazy'?"

"Yeah, exactly!" Tripp confirmed smiling.

"Cool!" Tatiana said getting up to her feet.

"Too bad we have only one microphone" Derek said arrogantly.

"Oh…well then, you guys wait a sec!" she said before exiting the garage quickly and returning after a few moments from the house with a pink microphone case which had her name written in white on it.

"This was the birthday present that I got from my dad when I turned sixteen…I liked pink at the time" she said opening the case and setting the mic stand "I guess we now have two microphones" she added plugging it in the amp and looking with a smirk at Derek.

"Oh…goody…" he said between his teeth, rolling his eyes at the idea that Tatiana will sing with them.

Derek then got a sudden idea.

"Hey guys, check that out!" Derek said looking through the window of the garage and making the others look in the same direction. While the others were busy looking at what Derek pointed at, the lead singer went and unplugged Tatiana's microphone from the amp.

"Nothing, I guess it was just my imagination!" he said after returning to his spot, in front of his microphone.

They all returned to their places, and because Tatiana set up her mic right next to Derek's, she went and stood right next to him. As Tripp began playing his guitar at the beginning of the song, Derek whispered to Tatiana that she can start by singing the first two lines. She agreed, thinking at the same time that it was pretty strange for him to allow her to sing first, but she didn't think much of it. When the singing part came, Tatiana tried to sing, but she was very surprised when noticing her mic didn't work. Derek looked at her, rolled his eyes like he didn't know what was happening, and began singing while Tatiana was trying to figure out why her mic didn't work by tapping it a little with her finger.

_"Rocking out and hanging out_

_That's what I'm all about_

_I'm in the band and we demand_

_You hear the weasel shout!"_

Tatiana then stopped checking her microphone and got closer to Derek with a pleading look which pretty much asked: "Could we share?". But he just looked at her in a mean way like saying: "No way sister!"

_"We blow our amps 'cause we're the champs_

_At losing our control_

_We crack it loud when there's no crowd_

_Because that's how we roll"_

He continued uncaring while Tatiana was shooting him some really nasty looks while tapping her foot.

_"Can't stop rocking with my boys_

_Can't stop making some much noise"_

Before he could finish his last sentence, Tatiana nudged her fist in Derek's arm, which made him almost jump of shock and convinced him to allow her sing a few lines. So, he moved the hand with the mic to Tatiana's mouth, uncaring, at the beginning of the chorus, letting her sing just one line:

_"Weasel rock you!"_ Tatiana sang

_"On stage we're wild and crazy"_ Derek continued moving the mic back to his mouth.

_"Weasel shock you!"_ Tatiana was once again allowed to sing.

"_Back home we're wild and lazy"_ Derek sang.

_"Weasel rock you!"_ the woman sang trying also to sing the next words, like she would try every time, but was stopped by Derek taking away the mic from her.

_"With heavy metal smack"_

_"Weasel shock you!"_ she continued getting annoyed already.

_"Weasel's coming back!"_

During the instrumental break, Tatiana decided that it was time she grabbed the microphone so she pointed something to Derek and snatched it from his hand when he wasn't paying attention.

_"Oh yeah…"_ she sang while departing from Derek, for he got really upset when noticing his mic was missing, so Tatiana had to sing the next lines while running around the garage from the lead-singer, who was trying to retrieve his mic.

_"When we get rough, we break some stuff_

_Like monkeys in a cage"_ Tatiana sang before Derek finally caught her, grabbed her by her back, by putting his left arm around her so she won't move, and moved her right hand with the mic to his mouth.

_"We ain't too bright but that's alright_

_We never act our rage"_

Tatiana struggled angrily to release herself, but she couldn't. She then tried to move her hand, which had Derek's fingers wrapped around, lower so she could be the one singing next, but she only managed to lower it enough for them to sing together.

_"We won't give up on our dream_

_Weasel nation time to scream!"_ they sang together before Tatiana dived the heel of one of her shoes in Derek's foot, making him release her and start jumping around in pain holding his hurt foot.

The next chorus was spent with a fight between the two for the mic, fight which made both of them angrier and angrier. One would sing one or two lines before the other could snatch the microphone from them, so it was all nothing but a huge mess. After the last line of the chorus, sung by Derek, Tatiana snatched the mic forcefully and pushed Derek with her hand hardly…maybe a bit too hard, for he glared at her like he was ready to bite her head of afterwards.

_"It's hard to make a comeback_

_When we get in our own way"_ she sang, also shooting him the same glare, before Derek took the microphone, not stopping from staring her in the eyes.

_"But we'll keep pushing, trying, plugging_

_Cause we live to play"_ Tatiana then moved his hand closer to her mouth so they could both sing:

_"Play, yay, aaayy!"_

During the long instrumental break, the two started arguing furiously but the loud music covered them so nothing could be heard. They both kept gesticulating and pointing fingers at each other while arguing, till Tripp got between them, playing his guitar, in order for them to stop their fight. Derek and Tatiana stopped arguing, but kept their eyes locked on each other, with a angry and fiery glare.

The rest of the song they continued fighting over the mic, but this time not running around the garage, but simply standing in front of each other, very close, snatching the mic from each other and singing one line at the time while staring at the other with an icy glare.

"Wow, that sounded great!" said Tripp at the end of the song.

"Yeah, it was cool!" Ash and Burger agreed.

But the two were simply deaf from what the others were saying. They kept glaring in each others eyes with obvious fury, not moving a muscle. They both turned away from each other at the same time, each of them mouthing an insult.

"Witch!" Derek whispered.

"Numskull!" Tatiana let out.

While walking away from where she was standing, Tatiana noticed that the wire from her mic was unplugged from the amp, so she turned and lifted it up in her hand. After realizing who had done that, Tatiana turned to the person in question and began shouting:

"DEREK! _Tu ai fost, nenorocitule! Om de nimic ce esti, sa te duci naibi de unde ai venit ca esti un increzut si un nesimtit si jumatate! Fir-ar al naibii sa fii tu astazi si maine, tu si cu tot neamul tau adunat de pe unde o fi el!_ Tatiana shouted quickly in extreme anger.

The band, and especially Derek, was staring completely dumbstruck and with open mouths, having no idea what the girl before them was saying. They figured out by themselves that she was speaking in Romanian and throwing insults at the lead singer, but the fact that they had no idea what she was actually saying was making them feel pretty weird.

Tatiana then threw the wire that she had in her hand and came closer to Derek. She then spit him with no regrets and continued to insult him:

"_Esti un caine, asta esti! Un caine! Sau mai degraba un bou, ca vorba aia, cainele mai are ceva in cap, nu-i complet prost asa cum esti tu, dobitocule! Esti o rusine si ma faci sa…_"

"Hey, hey, hey watch it!" also shouted Derek interrupting her, also very angry "I may have no idea what you're saying right now, but that doesn't mean you can say whatever you want! You are here to join my band, MY BAND, MY OWN! So you better show me some respect, got it you brat?"

Tatiana looked like she was ready to say something, but Ash interrupted by saying

"Oh…aren't those two just adorable! They're getting along so well!".

After the others gave a dumbstruck look at the drummer, Tripp got between Derek and Tatiana and said loudly:

"Ok you two, break it up now! There's no need to fight!" he said looking at the two with a scolding look which tamed their fiery glares at each other "Now shake your hands and say you're sorry!"

"No way!" the two said in unison.

"Guys…apologize!" Tripp insisted.

The two then shook their right hands and said in unison that they were sorry about what they said, even though they turned their heads away from each other uncaring while doing so.

"Now…" said Tripp after the two finished "apologizing" "we must decide if Tatiana joins the band or not!"

* * *

_Thanks you for taking your time to read this and please, please, please don't forget to review! :)_


	10. Weasel Probation

To someone out of the rock business, Tripp's statement of whether or not accept Tatiana in the band, would've sounded pretty crazy. 'She fought with them, why would they still want her in their band?' people would ask…but in the music business, it's different. It didn't matter if, at first, a new member would not get along with one or more band mates, because it was known that once the new coming person is talented and has what he needs, in time he would get along well with the others. Many rock bands had similar situations, so Tripp's argument wasn't crazy at all.

Derek, Burger and Ash took a good look at Tatiana, who was just staring back at them after taking a new piece of gum and began chewing it, and then Derek motioned to the rest of the boys to gather around him so they could talk in silence. After about two minutes in which the guys were whispering and a few of Ash's stupid remarks were turned down by Derek smacking him across the head annoyed, Tatiana got bored of waiting for them and said getting between them and breaking them apart.

"Oh, c'mon guys…is this decision so hard?" she asked, but because she didn't get any answer, she continued "The answer was 'no', because it's not! I mean why wouldn't you want me in the band?" she began cockily "I'm talented…obviously! I'm pretty…obviously! I'm modest…"

"Obviously…" Derek, Burger and Ash said in one voice annoyed by the girl's behavior.

"There's no reason why you shouldn't want me…So c'mon Tripp tell me that I'm in the band and let's go talk to the owners of that house for rent!" Tatiana added full of confidence looking down at the teen.

"Actually Tatiana…it's not my decision…it's his!" Tripp said pointing to Derek who was standing right behind the girl.

Tatiana turned to face Derek who was staring back at her in an extremely irritated and superior way. With the corner of his eye he could notice Ash and Burger, who were standing behind Tripp, shaking their heads and mouthing 'no, no, no' all the time. Even though Derek didn't like her at all, he had to admit that Tatiana was a pretty good singer, but he still didn't want her in the band for the audacity she was showing. But knowing that Tripp wouldn't accept the fact that the girl won't be let to join the band only because of her personality, Derek came up with another idea. After the two spit-fire personalities stared each other in the eyes for a few moments, Derek looked to Tripp and said:

"She's under probation"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tatiana asked cocking an eyebrow.

"This means that if you make even one mistake…and I mean just one little, tiny mistake during this probation period, you'll pack your bags, book a ticket to the soonest plane and head back to the Carpathians!" explained Derek.

"Cool…" she said after popping another bubble with her chewing gum "Looks like I'm in Iron Weasel now!" she said turning to Tripp "Let's go talk to the owners of that house Tripp!"

"I mean it!" said Derek in a cold, icy tone that made the young woman turn to face him once again "One mistake and you're out!"

"Got it sweetheart! Let's go Tripp!"

"Ok, but before we go…" said the teen grabbing a long, loose, grey coat from the pile of clothes next to the washing machine "I'll think you want to put this on!" he added holding it in front of the woman.

"Don't worry! It is mum's so it's clean!" Tripp said when noticing that Tatiana began sniffing the coat a little.

"Okay then…" she said while taking the cloth and putting it on her shoulders "Let's go!"

"No…wait!" Tripp added before starting to button up the woman's coat till every part of her body was covered except for the hands and head "There! Now we can go!"

Tatiana then reached for the top buttons so she could unlock them and leave at least her chest at sight.

"NO!" Tripp said desperately while grabbing her hands.

"It's ok, Tripp, I'm not cold" Tatiana said.

"Yeah, I know! But Mr. Johnson has heart disease…If you get what I'm trying to tell you" explained the boy.

"Oh…"

"Let's go!" said Tripp opening the door of the garage for Tatiana.

"Tripp…" Derek called out in a very serious tone when Tatiana was out the door and out of his sight "One mistake…and she's out!" The teen nodded his head and exited, closing the door behind him.

"Dude, why did you do that?" asked Burger upset.

"Now we'll never get rid of her and she'll put us clean the entire house, bro…Why didn't you just tell her she can't join the band?" also added Ash in the same manner.

"Relax guys…" said Derek throwing himself on the couch and putting his hands under his head relaxed "There's no way she'll resist more than a week! She'll be out here in no time after she knows us Weasels better…"

"Yeah…" Burger and Ash agreed happily, sitting back on the couch next to the lead singer.

"And besides that, I'll make sure she messes something up before the week is out!" he added confident and with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

A dead silence then fell over the garage, the three men all sitting back on the couch to rest for a little while.

"So…what do we do now?" asked Burger bored.

"I know…" Ash began "how about we trash back the place the way it was!"

"Yeah!" the two agreed in unison.

After talking to the two owners and seeing the house inside, Tatiana decided that it was satisfactory. It was already furnished with everything one would need, and that made Tatiana really happy, knowing that she wouldn't have the money to buy stuff for the house. She couldn't tell if the rent was too expensive or too cheap, being totally new with American dollars, but thanks to Tripp who came with her, she understood that it was quite a decent amount of money. After a long while of talking, in which the owners told Tatiana a few ground rules and explained her how the appliances worked in the house, the Johnson couple agreed for her to be their tenant, considering her a very decent looking person (thanks to Tripp's disguise of course), and gave her the keys.

Afterwards, Tatiana and asked Tripp to take her to a supermarket from which she could buy herself a few things for her new home, such as groceries, toiletries and cleaning products. They also stopped at a small boutique from which Tat bought herself a short skirt which she started wearing right away. When they returned at the young woman's new house, she remembered that her luggage was at Tripp's place, so she crossed the street with the teen to retrieve it. It was late dusk.

"We're back guys!" said Tripp as he entered the house followed by Tatiana.

"Shh…" the three rockers said from the living room where they were sitting comfortably on the sofa, watching their favorite TV show and not wanting their attention to be taken away from it.

"Ok, I got it!" said Tatiana who quickly entered the dining room, where her luggage was standing, and grabbed it.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Tat…' whispered Tripp in order to not disturb his friends once more.

"Yeah" she smiled stopping in front of the teen "If you need anymore help with your Weasel friends I'm right across the street!"

"Well actually…" the teen began "there's a show tonight I've been waiting to watch for a long time and…"

"And you want them to get away from the TV…" Tatiana assumed and Tripp nodded "Ok then…" she added dropping her luggage to the floor, which landed with a noisy thud.

"Shh…" the three once again said in unison, motioning with their hands.

"It's late!" she said loudly descending from the stairs next to the doorway and walking closer to the couch "You three should go to bed…Right now!"

"Yeah sure…" said Burger sarcastically while the Derek and Ash chuckled a bit.

"BED! NOW!" she yelled from behind Burger which made him scamper off scared to the bath, so he can brush his teeth before sleeping.

After watching Burger running off, Tatiana shot Ash, who was sitting on the opposite side of the couch, a fierce glare which also made him run away to get ready for bed. She then looked over at Derek, who was staying in the middle, who just gazed back at her with his usual arrogance and placed his feet on the small coffee table, signaling that he's not impressed by her glare.

Tatiana the came up with another plan: She walked past the couch to the coffee table and grabbed a random magazine.

"Do you mind if I sit down next to you?" she asked smiling.

"What do you think?" he replied sarcastically, removing his legs from the table and placing them on the couch so that he would occupy all the free space.

"…Yes?" she responded before going to the couch and sitting down in Derek's lap, knowing that that would surely make him want to move his legs.

And it did: she didn't even get to sit for two seconds for he immediately took his feet from the couch and placed them back on the coffee table, disgusted. Tatiana, who was kind of forced to get back on her feet through Derek's movement, sat back down next to him afterwards and the lead singer moved a bit to make a little space between them, saying annoyed:

"This is harassment, you know! I could press charges madam!"

"What, why?" she asked trying to look surprised "I'm not harassing you Derek. I'm just trying to read this article about…" she stopped to think a little after she opened the magazine at a random page "…sleep deprivation!" she made up.

Derek looked like he didn't care, watching the show that was on TV and fully ignoring the girl next to him. So Tatiana began pretending to read, while she was inventing by the moment, taking glances from time to time at Derek.

"Experts say that sleep deprivation is the number one reason of brain alteration, and if we stay on the computer or watch TV at night instead of sleeping it can get much worse" she stopped a bit to look with the corner of her eye at Derek "The consequences for spending a big amount of time watching TV during the night are: premature aging, yellowing of the teeth" she stopped to take another glance at Derek who seemed, even though he didn't take his eyes away from the TV, to listen carefully at what she was 'reading', a bit concerned "massive wrinkling and even…hair loss!" she then closed the magazine and looked at the now obviously scared man next to her.

"Hmm…Who would've thought Derek?" she asked in a manner so the man could think she was pretty surprised of what she 'read'.

"Oh…wait a second…" said Derek after a few moments of silence "How could I not realize till now? This show is a re-run!" he stated turning off the TV "Oh…and it's so late!" he yawned a bit "I'm going to sleep right now!"

Derek then went to bed convinced that he made Tatiana believe every word that he had said. But it was painfully obvious for both Tat and Tripp that the only reason why he left was because he was afraid of the 'yellow teeth, wrinkles and hair loss".

"Tell him how to stay young forever and you have him wrapped around your finger!" she said looking at Tripp smiling.

"Well…thanks!" Tripp said heading to sit on the couch.

"Don't mention it!" she replied getting up to her feet and pulling her skirt lower a bit, for it rose when she sat down "I'm off! See ya' tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Tripp responded turning on the TV.

When she wanted to exit through the door, something stopped Tat in her tracks. She could hear noise from the guest room where the boys were sleeping. She rolled her eyes and headed to the room.

"I'll go check on the guys!" she said.

"Yeah…I think you should!" Tripp agreed, also bothered of the noise.

When she opened the door, Tatiana found the guys in their beds, all dressed in their pajamas and ready for sleep, only that they didn't look like they wanted to go to sleep any soon, for they were chatting and laughing. When noticing the young woman, they all stopped, their smiles fading from their faces immediately and Derek said cocking his eyebrow:

"A woman must knock before entering a gentleman's room" he said referring to himself exclusively.

"Yes, it's true, but I see no gentleman" she said walking deeper in the room "Why aren't you three sleeping?"  
"Oh c'mon Tat…we're not sleepy!" explained Burger.

"Yeah, and after a day of trashing back the garage we're like to pumped up to sleep" Ash added.

"Ash!" Derek and Burger shouted from underneath, enraged by their friend's stupidity.

"You what?" Tatiana whispered in shock before closing her eyes and rubbing her temples "Oh my goodness…" after just one day, Tat was tired dead by the three.

While Burger and Derek started arguing with Ash, Tatiana pulled herself together and went to cover Derek with his blanket singing, which made the three silent:

"_Hush my little weasels, that's what I'd like,_

_Tat's gonna buy you a brand new mic!"_

The moment Derek heard that Tat would 'buy' him a mic, he placed his head on his pillow in silence, and after she finished covering him, Tatiana climbed up a bit to cover Burger with his blanket as well, while singing:

_"And if it turns out that you can't sing,_

_Tat's gonna drive you to Burger King!"_

Burger was also happy with what Tat promised she'd do, so he rested his head on his pillow. Afterwards, the girl climbed even higher, to cover Ash, and sang:

_"And if you like nothing till now_

_Tat's gonna buy you a…"_ she stopped to think a little what she would get Ash _"…flying cow!"_

She improvised having no idea what Ash would like, but when noticing that he was also happy and silent, Tatiana breathed with ease. She wanted to step down, but when doing so, she noticed that Derek was peeking a little under her skirt, so she added one more verse from where she was standing:

_"And if you want me not to cuss, hit or hurt_

_Then you'd better stop looking under my skirt!"_

Derek then placed his head back in the pillow quickly and pretended that he was asleep, so that Tatiana wouldn't do any of the things she had mentioned in her songs. She then stepped down and headed to the door silently.

"Good night!" she whispered before shutting the door, but she was stopped from doing so by the three rockers sitting up, and asking one by one, revolted:  
"Hey! Where's my mic?"

"When are you driving me to Burger King?"

"Where's my flying cow?"

"I SAID GOOD NIGHT!" Tatiana yelled out madly, scaring the three and making them get back in their sheets quickly.

She then closed the door quietly to let the three rockers rest after one surprising day.

* * *

_Don't forget to click on the 'review' button on your way out ;) LOL. Thanks for reading!_


	11. So it begins

_Once again I'd like to thank every person who reads this story! And I'd also like you all to know that I do not mind constructive criticism, so feel free to point me out things that you don't like or things that you like and you'd want to read about more often. I appreciate people who are sincere and tell me the truth about what they truly feel, so write whatever you FEEL when reviewing! _

_Just wanted to say that :D! Now back to the story:_

* * *

The morning arrived. Tripp had just finished taking breakfast with his mother, early in the morning before going to school. While eating together, the teen explained to the middle-aged woman that Tatiana didn't reach the band yet, but is under a probation period which slightly unpleased the woman. After seeing the way she acted and dressed the other day, Beth was convinced that Tatiana was nothing but a depraved and vitiated woman who could bring only mishaps to her house and be a rotting influence on her son.

After breakfast, Beth grabbed her bag from the couch in the living room and headed to the door. Exactly that moment, the doorbell rang

"Hey, miss C.!" said Tatiana, after blowing a bubble with her gum, when the door opened.

"Who is it mum?" asked Tripp who had just returned from his room to get his backpack.

"It's…your friend…Tatiana!" Beth said with a tone filled with venom, glaring at the young woman. She then turned to her son with a warm smile and said: "See you later honey!" and she exited passing the girl uncaring.

"Whooa!" Tat said entering the house but not taking her gaze away from the woman who was slowly departing "Someone forgot to her pills this morning!"

Tripp couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Tatiana's sarcastic remark.

"So…I thought we could…" she said slamming the door behind her "Hey wait! Are you going somewhere?" she asked when noticing the way Tripp was dressed and that he had books with him.

"Well yeah…It's Monday so it's a school day!" explained Tripp.

"Wait…you still going to school?" Tat asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm a freshman!"

"Oh…"

"But you guys could still practice without me. No problems! But…why are you dressed in jogging clothes?" Tripp asked a bit confused.

"I thought I could take the guys to jog with me today before rehearsal…it would do 'em good…" she explained.

"Well, I think that sounds pretty good, judging on how lazy they are…they really need a bit of training from time to time"

"Are they up yet?" she asked.

"No, they're still sleeping! But you can go and wake them up. And I liked the way you dealt with them yesterday but can you be just a little bit more pitiful this time?"

"Okay, okay…" she agreed rolling her eyes.

"Oh, and before I go" Tripp said taking a notebook from the table "Here are the lyrics to all our songs. You'll need to learn them quickly though" he said handing it to the young woman.

"Thanks!" she said beginning to look through it "Hmm…these are a lot of songs! I'll need some time to learn them all perfectly"

"Good luck then! I gotta go now, Jenkins' gonna give me detention if I'm late! See ya' later Tat!" the teen added exiting quickly.

"Bye Tripp!" she greeted before the door shut, and when it did she said to herself: "So today, it's me alone against the weasels…Let game begin!" she then crackled her fingers and headed to the guestroom.

In their bunks, the three rockers where sleeping unimpeded and unaware of what Tat prepared for them. Tatiana promised to Tripp that she would be nicer with the boys this time, so she forced herself to smile and as she opened the door she said in a "warm" tone:

"Guys wake up! Rise and shine sleepy heads!"

There was no answer from their part so Tatiana entered the room and repeated:

"It's morning, wake up dears!" she continued to force herself in a "lovable" tone of voice.

Because there was once again no answer, Tat climbed up to Ash's bunk and whispered to him:

"Ash, wake up, c'mon!"

"Mommy…I don't wanna go to school today…" he whispered in his sleep, pulling his pillow on his face.

"Burger…c'mon! It's morning!" she said lowering a bit to be at the bassist's level, and pulling his bandana up, away from his eyes.

"Oh, ten more minutes and we're off…" he said putting the bandana back on its place on his sleepy eyes.

"Derek!" she whispered getting down and poking a bit the man's shoulder "Wake up, wake up!"

"Not tonight, baby…I'm tired!"

Tatiana withdrew her hand quickly in disgust when hearing what the lead singer let out, before he could turn his back to her to continue his sleep.

"C'mon guys, get up already!" she said loudly, placing her hands on her hips impatient.

"No…" the three let out simultaneously, pulling their sheets on their heads.

"Okay then…we're gonna do it the harder way!" she said in a serious tone before going to the kitchen to fetch a big pot and a wooden spoon.

When she returned to the guestroom, she began hitting the pot loudly with the spoon like a drum, which made the three suddenly wake and scream wildly.

"ATTENTION!" she let out throwing away the pot as soon as the rockers were up.

"Oh, not again…I can't take it anymore!" said Burger looking like he was ready to cry.

"LINE UP!" she yelled at the same time hitting the ground with her foot.

The Weasels did as Tat told them to, Burger and Ash with an obvious bit of fear in their eyes, while Derek looked like holding back a tantrum.

"Weasels…Turn to your right!" she ordered, in order to make them head to the kitchen to take their breakfast.

Derek and Ash turned to their right, but Burger, who was completely confused, kept turning around in different directions.

"Which one is your right, Burger?" Tatiana asked aloud.

"I swear I knew last night!" Burger said almost crying "But I played a little with them and tangled them up and now I'm not sure!" he added moving his two hands in front of his face.

"Burger, come here!" Derek said motioning to his bassist to come stand next to him instead of Ash "The right hand is the one with which you write!"  
"Then that means I'm a cripple 'cause I can't write!" Burger said dramatically.

"The right hand is the one with which you eat!" Derek explained, slapping Burger's belly a little.

"I eat with both of them…and with my feet too!" Derek rolled his eyes "And when I'm hungry I stick my head in!"

"Well then…just stand next me and do what I do!"

"Turn to your right!" Tatiana repeated.

Ash and Derek turned to their right, and now, so did Burger thanks to the lead singer.

"To the kitchen. MARCH!"

"How dare you, madam! I am no animal to be told to march!" Derek yelled offended.

"How dare you, madam! He is no animal to be told to march!" Burger also yelled out, impersonating the man's British accent.

"What are you doing, Burger?" Derek asked with his jaw dropped.

"You told me to do what you do, dude!"

"And from now on you'll always do what I do?" the lead singer asked sarcastically.

"I can't wait to go to the garage and practice!" Burger said grinning, which made Derek roll his eyes.

"You three, kitchen, NOW!" she let out exasperated which made the three finally leave to the kitchen.

Derek, Burger and Ash ate their breakfast, which consisted in cereals, in grave silence due to the fact that Tatiana was standing right behind them and breathing in the back of their necks. During their silent meal, Ash and Burger gave a very serious gaze to Derek, who was standing in the middle, like asking: "Why didn't you kick her out when you had the chance…?" The lead singer noticed so he simply mouthed them "Relax, I know what I'm doing" before continuing to eat.

"I'll wash those for you, don't worry!" Tatiana said as the boys finished eating from their bowls.

"Yaay!" they let out in unison happily.

"You guys have to go put on some running clothes" she added calmly.

"WHAT?" they asked in one voice, surprised.

"You'll be jogging with me this morning. You guys need some serious training. If you want Iron Weasel to be as successful as it was when you were young, then you certainly need to look the way you did when you were young!" she explained.

"That makes sense!" said Ash nodding his head.

"Let me get this straight Tatiana: we don't jog and we don't train and there's no way you'll make us do it!" Derek also explained in a calm but superior tone.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because you're not telling us what to do! At least not in this house, Tat!" Derek said.

"And why exactly 'not in this house'?" she asked with a calm which made Derek more and more furious.

"Because you're not the owner of this house, Tripp is and we're only listening to what he says!" he said nearly throwing a tantrum "And keeping that in mind you should be the one listening to us, we're living under this roof, not you. You're a guest here!"  
"And keeping mind that you're not the owners of this house, but also guests because you live in three bunk in the GUESTroom due to the fact that you're broke and homeless, why you should I listen to you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well played…" Derek smiling and nodding his head.

"Ok then, off you go to change your clothes!" she said clapping her hands to make them haste.

"Oh, Tat…We don't need training, we're all good!" said Burger, sitting back on his chair.

"Looked in the mirror lately?" she said sarcastically, looking up and down Burger's body scared and then added turning to the others "You know, you guys need to have in you weight something beside body fat…like muscles…"

"Well, what do you think those are?" Derek asked slapping his biceps "I used to be a dumbbell addict when I was young!" he added cockily.

"Oh, really?" Tatiana asked sounding pretty impressed. Derek nodded "Well then, why don't you tense a bit so I can check it out Schwarzenegger?"

Derek did as Tat asked him to, tensing his right arm, but when doing so he looked like he was painfully struggling, and in the end it was obvious that there was no trace of "muscle" on the lead singer's arm. Tatiana looked at Derek's arm with a cocked eyebrow and, holding back a chuckle at the sight of his wretched expression, she put her hand on the man's biceps and let out unimpressed:

"Aha…Soft as diarrhea"

After Tat took her hand off, Derek stopped tensing immediately and began gasping like he had just finished doing an extremely uneasy physical task. When noticing that, Tatiana simply said:  
"Take it easy, British boy!"

"She called him British boy…" Burger said to Ash before they both began laughing of Derek's new nickname.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" the man said angrily towards Tat.

"Whatever you want, British boy!" she added patting his head which made the drummer and the bassist laugh even harder "Now, as I was saying: You guys need to train some more, I promise that it will be worth it at the end of the day. You'll feel much better and you'll look much better, you'll look very much like…me!"

"You mean we'll have a big chest, long nails and we'll start wearing make up?" asked Ash.

"We won't subject to your word and this is final! We are not jogging!" Derek said wanting to end the discussion, crossing his arms simultaneously with the other weasels.

"Okay then…" she said before beginning to think deeply about what to tell them in order to persuade them "Hot girls like men who train" she said.

And right after Tat finished her sentence, the rockers headed amazingly quickly to their room to change their clothes for running.

"So predictable…" she said laughing and gathering the bowls from the table.

"Umm…Tat?" asked Derek who returned for a few seconds in the kitchen.

"What?" Tatiana turned smiling from the sink but when noticing it was only the lead singer her smile vanished.

"If I work out, how many girls you think I'd get?" he asked cockily.

"You?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow. Derek nodded "In your case: none, only a few drags!" she added before laughing at him.

"Why you little…"

"C'mon Derek, we gotta go change!" said Ash and Burger who came from behind and grabbed Derek's arms, dragging him away.

"This isn't over! You wait and see…you're so gonna regret this!" he said as he was dragged away.

"Aha…" Tat said yawning and turning back at washing the bowls.


	12. Weasel training

_This will be a pretty short chapter and I wish to apologise for this, but I didn't quite feel like writing this week (not really in the mood, you know?) and I also have other projects to take care of for I'm planning to publish a book in the future. But please don't think that I'm neglecting this story, because "The SheWeasel" and every single one of you mean the world to me! And speaking about that:_

_PLEASE READ:__ I had a lot of thinking this week, and I want to say a few things (just to get them off my chest, you know?). I want just want to thank (even though I did it probably a thousand times) all my reviewers till this point: DerekJupiterLUVER (I highly recommend you to read her stories), Ashley Joliet Blues, Alyssa Tolensky, WarriorsRule4, AvengedBaby, .Laura, Nickeh, sparrowismyhummnigbird and Laura201112, and also every person who clicks on my story and has the patience to read it, from countries like: USA, Mexico, Canada, Bulgaria, UK, Ireland, Cayman Islands, Poland, Chile, South Africa, Sweden, Germany, Qatar, Australia, Netherlands, Finland, Denmark, Puerto Rico, Brazil, Slovenia, Belgium, Peru, New Zealand, Hungary, Argentina and Switzerland (I know this seems pretty weird put I mentioned these to show you how grateful I am) You all give me strenght and the power to move on by showing me love and patience, by appreciating me for my work and by the fact that you are not judging me after prejudices (like many) but after the way I write.  
__You are all amazing and I love you from the bottom of my heart! XO_

* * *

"_Weasels, weasels don't look down!_" Tatiana chanted as she was running.

"_Oh no, Tat, we won't look down!_" the three rockers chanted while running in a line behind her, being far behind, and gasping powerfully.

"_There is no crack in the ground!_" she chanted once again.

"_There is no crack in the ground!_" they once again repeated.

All four of them were jogging for about a quarter of an hour, and for Derek, Burger and Ash, who were nothing but lazybones, it was painfully long. They were breathing heavily, trying to keep up with Tatiana who was far ahead of them.

"_Weasels, weasels isn't this great?_" she chanted.

"_Sure, but could we have a break?_" they chanted in unison, stopping themselves from running.

"Oh, c'mon guys!" she said also stopping and looking back at the three, who were panting heavily and supporting themselves on the fence of a house.

"This is too much for us!" Derek said, moving his right head along his forehead to remove the sweat.

"One more step and we'll faint!" Burger added dramatically.

"Yeah…" Ash agreed placing his hands on his knees and gasping heavily with his tongue stuck out.

"OK, we'll end it then…just run a bit more till the corner of this street and we'll head back home" she said.

"No!" they shouted in one tired voice.

"Who's last is the lamest weasel in the band!" she teased.

"Oh, please…do you think we're children to engage in such a…" Derek said arrogantly, but when hearing Tatiana's words, Ash and Burger took a quick glimpse at each other and began racing to the corner of the street, which was quite a long distance, keeping in mind that they were far from Tatiana and she was also pretty far from the place they had to reach.

"Guys, what are you doing?" the lead singer asked as he watched the two depart "Oh, what in the world…" he added before beginning to run as well.

"Oh, Derek…!" Tatiana called, who was standing supporting herself with an arm on a fence, trying to make fun of the man.

"What?" he shouted back at her annoyed.

"Just take a look at that cute girl on the other side of the street!" she added as Burger and Ash had just ran past her.

"Where?" he asked quickly before turning his head to the right and, shortly after, getting his head hit by a stop sign and falling to the ground.

Tatiana began chuckling loudly as Derek shot her a nasty glare while getting back up from the ground.

"You did that on purpose…" he said dramatically pointing his finger at her.

"Prove it!" the girl said with an impish smile and cocking her eyebrow.

"I WON! I'm first!" Ash's voice could be heard from the corner of the street, jumping up and down happily.

"No you're not! I WON, I was first!" Burger, who was standing right next to him, protested.

"No, I was first!" the drummer said turning to the large man, shouting annoyed.

"Does not!" Burger protested.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"You two!" she shouted to gain their attention "Knock it off! It wasn't about who's first, it was about who's first!" Tatiana added taking a quick look at Derek, who right now was standing right behind her and staring her down angrily.

"That means we're both winners?" Ash asked.

"Yes, you are both winners!" the woman asked rolling her eyes.

"Yay!" the two happily celebrated.

"Now, we have to run the way back home!" she said.

"WHAT?" Derek, Burger and Ash asked in unison.

"You mean we have to run this entire distance again?" Burger asked terrified. Tatiana nodded her head smiling.

"Oh…" the three men said as they pouted their lips.

"Well then, I guess that if you don't wanna go home we'll have to stay here, in the middle of the street, for our entire lives. We'll have to sleep here, eat here, rehearse here…" Tatiana said sarcastically.

"I have problems rehearsing in front of passer-by's…" Ash said dumbly.

"Then, I guess you'll have to repeat after me: _Weasels, weasels don't look up!_" she began chanting as she started running down the street, back to Tripp's house.

"Oh…" the three said, but then once again arranged themselves in line and began running and chanting "_Oh no, Tat, we won't look up!_"

"_There's no cloud to wash us up!_"

"She's a demon, I'm telling you! A demon that came from hell itself to destroy us!" Derek mumbled to Ash and Burger behind him, before repeating with the others what the girl said "_There's no cloud to wash us up!_"


	13. When fire meets fire

_Due to teh fact that I was pretty lazy last week and didn't manage to write too much and had to split an usual chapter in half, I want you to consider this chapter and the previous one as a whole!_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

After a long, in Derek, Ash and Burger's opinion, training session, the four began rehearsing in the garage immediately, which was pretty much to the rockers' sadness, keeping in mind how tired they were. While rehearsing, Tatiana had a pretty hard time keeping up with Derek, who was trying to push her into making at least one small mistake in order to find a reason to kick her out. She could see that, for he was being actually pretty obvious, so she managed to avoid any 'traps' he would put up for her when singing. But actually, Derek wasn't the one giving Tatiana headaches, it was the fact that she had to hold the mic in one hand and the lyrics notebook in the other. It was hard for her to turn the pages or to understand what Tripp had written in a few places, and after they had finished their rehearsal, she realized that the lyrics were pretty tricky and hard to memorize, at least for her, and that wasn't good news having the lead singer on her back, hunting for mistakes from her part.

After the hours of rehearsal, the three rockers were even more tired than before, so they all headed in the living and sat back on the couch, drained of all energy. They would've turned on the TV, but the remote, which was placed on it, was too far from their reach, so they gave up the idea. Tatiana also exited the garage after the boys, only that she kept her eyes locked on the words in the notebook, struggling hard to memorize the lyrics for "Band Van". Instead of following the three in the living room, she stopped in the kitchen and after deciding that there was no chance for her to learn the lyrics then, a sudden idea came to her.

Back in the living room, Derek, Burger and Ash, having their feet placed on the coffee table and their eyes shut in exhaustion, slowly began to doze off. It was complete silence, no sound to be heard, and the curtains were all shut making a perfect atmosphere for a nap, so the rockers were gently slipping in a well deserved sleep, until…

"Guys, I'm home!" Tripp shouted out as he entered the door and loudly slamming it shut behind him.

"AAH!" the three let out as they wore abruptly awakened from their nap.

"Oh, kid…" Derek said rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"What is it guys? Is there a problem?" Tripp asked throwing away his backpack on the floor and walking closer to the men.

"Yes, there is! And its name is TATIANA!" Derek replied annoyed.

"Yeah, she woke us up early and she put us jog around the neighborhood!" Burger explained.

"And then she made us change into CLEAN CLOTHES before beginning to rehearse!" Ash added dramatically "This is bad, man! BAD!"

"Ok, guys! I know Tatiana has her issues but I'm sure that if you give her a chance, you'll that…" Tripp began, but was quickly cut off by the angered lead singer.

"Give her a chance? Kid, since she arrived here yesterday she's been following us around and telling us what to do and how to do it! She should be the one giving us a chance!"

"YEAH!" the other two rockers agreed.

"I don't know about you, kid, but I, for one, have had enough of her!" the lead singer completed crossing his arms against his chest.

"Same here!" said Burger.

"Me too! I ain't banging any drums for some arrogant, self-caring singer!" Ash completed.

"You talking about Tatiana or Derek?" the teen asked, receiving a death glare from the Brit.

"It depends, which one were we talking about?" the drummer asked dumbly.

"I knew from the very beginning that bringing a woman among us is completely wrong! And here's the proof: She's a living nightmare!" Derek said, trying to dramatize the situation as much as he could.

"C'mon Derek, don't exaggerate! Now, where's Tat?" Tripp asked looking around.

"She's in the kitchen. Been there for some time, since we finished rehearsal" answered Burger.

"Who knows what kind of dirty plans she's putting up now while we're talking" Ash said pointing to the kitchen door.

"Tripp, I can tell that you want Tatiana to join the band and I don't want to sound childish when saying that either she leaves or I, for I can't work with a woman like that!" he said, finishing with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Derek…you don't mean this…" Tripp said with and obviously concerned tone.

"Yes, I mean it! If she ain't leaving, I will!"

"Hey, guys…Oh, hi Tripp!" said Tatiana coming through the kitchen door, holding in her hands two trays with muffins. "So guys…I know we had like…a bad start yesterday and I know that sometimes I can be really…umm, mean…"

"Only sometimes…?" Derek mumbled to himself.

"But I hope we'll get past that and…to show you there're no hard feelings from my part, I baked you these!" she finished placing the two trays on the coffee table.

Burger and Ash, at the sight of the freshly baked goodies, were ready to feast, but Derek extended his arms stopping them from grabbing anything from the trays.

"Don't get so excited, lads! How do we know she didn't put something in them?" he asked accusingly.

Tatiana looked at Derek for a few seconds and then reached for a random muffin from one of the trays and, even though she knew it had many calories which were a nightmare for her, she took a bite. As she chewed and then swallowed, the four watched her cautiously.

"Looks ok to me!' said Burger grabbing a muffin and beginning to eat it happily.

"Totally!" Ash stated also grabbing a muffin.

Tripp grabbed a muffin as well and began eating. Tatiana watched happily as the three were eating in delight from the goodies she had prepared for them, Derek being the only one not eating but staying with his arms crossed against his chest, arrogantly.

"Derek, don't you want one?" she asked with a superior look on her face, grabbing a muffin and holding it closer to Derek.

"I don't need your muffins!" he said cockily, even though he took it from the young woman's hand and at it immediately while saying these words.

As he chewed down, Derek realized that the muffins were pretty delicious, but not wanting to give Tatiana any more flaunting reasons, he arrogantly took one of the trays and walked with it to the guestroom, so he could enjoy them away from her sight. As he walked past her, he flipped a part of his hair away from his face arrogantly.

"You guys like them?" she asked sitting down between Burger and Ash, totally ignoring the man who had just left, the one who had annoyed her since day one.

"Aha…" the two said nodding their heads, trying to move to the ends of the couch, scared by the girl and trying to sit as far as possible from her.

"It's ok guys, I won't hurt you!" she said, trying to sound as friendlier as possible.

"Oh…" the two said more relaxed and returning to their initial positions on the couch, the fact that she was smiling making it easier for them to believe her words.

"I'm sorry if I scared you these to days, it wasn't in my intentions…actually, it was, but not any more! You guys may not be too bright but you kind of grew on me!"

"Oh, how nice! Ash said smiling, between loud chews.

"Yeah…" Burger agreed while eating muffin after muffin "I guess you're not that evil after all…Are you still eating that?" Burger asked referring to the muffin that had bitten from earlier and which was still in her hand. She gladly offered it to Burger.

"It's great to see you three like this now!" said Tripp happily "But I'm not so sure about Derek, Tatiana, he's not really…"

"Who said anything about Derek?" she asked frowning at the sound of his name and while talking about him, and then extending her arms around the two men next to her, embracing them and adding in a more happier tone "Those two are the ones who grew on me!". She then took a look the way the lead singer left and said in a painfully cold tone: "Not _that_ Derek!"


End file.
